If only you could remember me
by littlemissfg
Summary: Kuki never expected this to happen so quickly, but all 13 year old's have to go this way, in the KND. But what if they don't want to leave their memories, their love ones, their friends?... What if they wanted to stay as kids forever? Well, kids can't stay kids for ever. Some problems at home, and at school. A decommissioned story, with some surprising appearances!
1. Thirteen

_**If Only You Could Remember me **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Thirteen**_

Clouds covered Cleveland. Yesterday was full of sunshine, but today.. Of all days, it had turned grey. Rain splattered the windows. Puddles began to form, as a large dark green aircraft landed on the ground.

Ten guards ran from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They sneaked towards the white house, that was standing in the ground, in front of them.

"Why did this day had to come!" shouted a thirteen year old Wally. He stared outside the window, as guards held up their guns. Abby, and Hoagie stood up from Abby's couch. They had been waiting for the guards. All of them were Thirteen, and today was Wally's birthday. The last one of the group. Patton and Jason were a bit older, and had gotten decommissioned early than planned. And Ai had magically disappeared without a trace… Fanny… well let's just say she fought, and lost…

But Rachel had persuaded the Decommissioned team to let them all be decommissioned together.

"I guess we have to go now…" said Kuki, with teary eyes. Two boys banged the door opened, and held up their tomato guns at them. They all nodded and walked slowly towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They entered it quietly. The flight, was extremely quiet, except from Kuki's sobs.

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed softly, in the Moon base. The passengers slowly exited the vehicle. "Numbuh 5 can't believe this is still happening.." said Abby, shocked. She was walking behind Hoagie, he nodded, as a small tear fell down his cheek. They entered the decommissioning chamber. It was dull, and dark like it was before. Kuki began to cry into her long green sleeves. She still wore the green jumper, which represents her childhood days. The group was guided over to the seats. "You have a few minutes to say your last goodbyes, _teenagers_." stated a ten year old boy, who rolled his eyes at Kuki's sobs. "Sorry, but you will need to be quick about it. There's another group, _old_ Sector G is next." stated Fanny's younger brother, Patrick. Kuki ran towards Abby, and gave her one of her biggest hugs. Abby soothed her, with her hand stroking her long black hair.

Hoagie and Wally gave each other a handshake, then a manly hug. "It'll be okay, we'll see each other around." stated Hoagie. "Yeah, I suppose so, but I won't be able to call you my friends…" replied Kuki, threw sniffles. Kuki sat down on one of the seats of the decommissioning machine thing. She began to ball her eyes out again. Wally sadly looked down on his girl best friend. He took the seat beside her. He took her into his arms, and began to hug her. Kuki almost choked on her own tears.

"Wally.." she shakily said, threw tears. He softly stroke her hair, as he held her in his arms. He smiled down at the girl. "It's going to be okay." he said, as he kissed her forehead. Abby and Hoagie strolled over to the other seats, they were holding each other's hand.

"Kuki, I have to tell you something, before we forget about each other." said Wally, while Kuki looked up with her sad eyes.

"I love you, Kuki, and I've always have. And now that we're going to get decommissioned, and I won't remember you, and I've always wanted to tell you, but I haven't got the guts until now. So Kuki, will you go out with me?" said Wally, while looking into her eyes.

"Yes I will." replied Kuki, while kissing him on his lips. He kissed her back, while they both hugged each other. They both started crying, when they said their final goodbye to their friends, and then to each other. They strapped their selves in, while they were all crying. "Sorry.." whispered Shaunie, while him and his brother sadly looked down at the team. The ten year old boy from earlier pressed the button. They all braised their selves, while the machine sat in front of them. They all closed their eyes, while they forgot everything that had just happened, and up until they joined the KND. It was five minutes later, when they got out of their seats.

"Who are you?" asked Kuki to Wally. "I'm Wally Beatles. And who are you?" asked Wally to Kuki. "I'm Kuki Sanban, nice to meet you." she said, while shaking his hand.

"That's a stupid name, Kuki.." said Wally. Kuki turned towards him, and slapped him across his face. He stood shocked, with his mouth opened and everything.

"Wow.. Harsh.." said Hoagie. Abby shook her head. "That girl has some serious bad ass vibe around her.. She's defiantly in my good books." she said. Hoagie stared at her, and then turned back to the pair in the middle of them. He slowly nodded. "Why the crud did you hit me!" Wally shouted. "Cause you insulted me." said Kuki, as she stuck her tongue at him. "Well, that doesn't mean you can hit me!" he shouted. "Well, you probably would do the same to me!" stated Kuki. "No I wouldn't! You're a girl! They can't fight back!" he shouted. Abby, Kuki, and two other girls in the chamber stared at him. "Aw.. You're in trouble mate.." said Hoagie, as he backed off from Abby. "What!" shouted Abby, and Kuki. "Oh shit!" Wally shouted, as he ran away from the raging girls. "Get back here Beatles!" screamed Kuki. Abby nodded, as she flew after Wally too. As three of them left the room, everyone could hear bangs, shouts, and a few screaming. "Maybe I should see if he's alright.." said Hoagie, while wincing to the horrible and terrifying sounds. He ran towards the door, and found Wally up against the wall, with Kuki's hand around his throat.

"If I ever see you again, in school, a café, anywhere! I will personally throw you in a bin!" shouted Kuki, as she let go of him. Wally began to glare at the girl. "Oh fuck you!" he said, as he turned his back on her. Wally walked passed Hoagie, as he followed closely behind him.

"Hey girl, wanna come to the Mall with me?" asked Abby, Kuki shyly nodded. They all exited the corridors, to find they were on the moon! "What the fuck?" asked Hoagie, as he stared up at the moon. Wally stood speechless. A small, but loud bang was heard and the old Sector V was out for the count. A gun filled with sleeping gas, was fired at them. They fell to the floor with a loud bang, and passer-bys kept walking by, like normal.

"Thank god they invented this.. Or we would had to hit them over their heads.." stated Patrick, as he got Harvey, Lee, Sonya, and his brother to lift the group on board to one of the Artic Prison vehicles.

The aircraft touched the soft green grass, lightly. The team quickly darted between people, to take the new teens into their houses. "Put tracker devices on them.. So we know who is a traitor. And who is loyal.." commanded the ten year old from earlier. A few of them stared at him, but they finally did what they were told. Even though it was by someone younger than them. "They could even lead us to the missing ex Numbuh A." stated Shaunie.

Kuki awoke from her slumber inside her house, on her couch. Her new friend, she had just met was sleeping on the floor near the doorway. She too woke up. "Okay, was that a dream?" Kuki stated. "Abby doesn't know, but she thinks we should leave it to that.." she said. The two of them stood up and said goodbye to Kuki's sister, as they left the house. "Ow, my neck hurts." Wally stretched, as his new friend snored loudly from the couch. "I'm guessing we're having a lazy day.." he stated, while sitting on an chair beside the TV. He started to click threw the channels while remembering his crazy day.

_Okay, how did I end up there.. And why can't I remember my childhood.. Who was that girl, with the big mouth, nice hair, and great ass…_

_Did I just say that, _he thought. He shook his head, as it hurt so much. He just wished he could remember.

_Note: Please try and remember me.. Even though you forgot me.. I will return, soon.. Please stay safe, never go evil, and importantly.. Never stop being best friends.. _

_**Aww, what is happening in this… Why did I have to be soo evil, and make Kuki a tough cookie. Pahha pardon the pun.. Anyway I hope you liked this. It will be uploaded after chapter 3 of Wait for me x Happy 2012 x**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	2. A Spark of Hatred

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Spark of Hatred**_

Rain drops fell heavily onto the window-pane. It rolled down until the very bottom. This day just screamed.. The end of Summer, and the start of a new term in school. Wally groaned as he rolled in his sleep. What a weird dream.. He was fighting adults, with the people he saw yesterday.. What did this mean.. Including that girl.. Kookie… Wally buried his head into the pillow. Why was she so angry at him.. All he did was insult her name, but c'mon Kookie.. It's not a real name.

"Wallabee Coby Beatles get your butt down here!" shouted his mother. Wally stirred in his sleep, but did not move. He was scared, if he moved he would have to end his dream with the pretty girl. "Don't make me come up there!" she continued to shout. Wally stayed still, as if he was being watched by a terrible beast.

"C'mon Kuki! First day of High School." shouted Kuki's mother. Kuki yawned, and stretched her tired arms. She grabbed a long green top, and black leggings and headed towards the toilet.

After washing herself and brushing her hair, Kuki felt fresh and clean. She walked slowly down the stairs, as her little sister ran past her. She didn't know what was the hurry.. It was the start of the new term, and a new school.. Why was her sister getting excited for that?.. Kuki grabbed a seat beside her father, as he was reading the newspaper. He sipped on a cup of coffee, while trying to stay awake. Her mother handed her cereal. "I think you should give Mushi your Rainbow Monkey schoolbag, since you're far too old for it." stated her mother. "Why?" asked Kuki, while groaning as well. "Well, I have bought a new bag for you, and also you can't take that to school with you.." said her mother. She handed her a plain black schoolbag, as she kissed her husband goodbye. "Be good you two." she said. She left the house in a hurry, for she had to go to the office. "Right kiddos, see you later." smiled her father, as he also left the room and out the house. "You're not getting my bag!" demanded Kuki. "You can't stop me!" shouted Mushi, while sticking her tongue out at her. Kuki ran upstairs alongside her sister, while racing for her old bag.

"Hoagie., get your butt down here before Tommy eats your breakfast!" screeched his mother. Hoagie bolted out of his bed, with only a pair of black and white boxers on. He descended down the stairs, when his mother screamed. "You better put more clothes on you! Before your Grandma sees you!" whispered his mother. He rolled his eyes, while crawling back up the steps towards his bedroom. He could tell today was going to be interesting.

Abby plugged her ear-phones into her ears, as she listened to her sister, and mother shout at each other. Ever since Cree began dating Maurice, she's became a moody, stuck-up girl. She began wearing more make-up, missed a couple of her classes at school, and hung out with the populars. "Honey, get your bag." said Abby's father quietly. She nodded, while grabbing her bright blue school bag. She was wearing her usual red and blue striped low-cut t-shirt, (which was her sister's) with black shorts, and navy converses. She swiped a piece of toast; with running hot butter, and left the house for the bus. Her favourite song, Hey, Soul Sister. She hummed the tune, while waiting for the bus. She laughed, as the usual crazy driver, drove the bus up on the kerb. She quickly got onto the vehicle, before her sister walked on.

The bus was packed with many people, Abby didn't knew. Some stared at her, as she walked by, and some even said Hello to her. She didn't knew anyone on the bus, except from her sister, Maurice and.. That girl from yesterday.. What was her name.. Kuki.. Where was she anyway… Abby sat down at an empty seat near the middle of the bus. This will be a long day.

The bus stopped, and two girls walked on. Both had long blonde hair, and wore really short denim shorts. They both wore pink and light blue stripped shirts, that buttoned just over their breasts. By the way they looked, Abby could tell they were popular.

As the bus continue along the road, it came to the last stop on it's list. Abby remembered the bus stop, for it was where her friend Kuki's house was near. "Hey, Kuki." smiled Abby, Kuki sat down beside her. She returned the warm smile.

Kuki placed her schoolbag onto her lap. A black one, with a purple Rainbow Monkey on the front. "I like your bag." Abby smiled weakly. "Thanks." she said, as she remembered the big fight she had with her little sister. She stared at her surroundings. Kuki didn't knew anyone, except from Abby. All she knew was she was a student at a High School she has never been too, and these people were her peers. She opened her bag, and took out a clear bottle, that had water inside of it. She sipped water, while the bus was about to leave the kerb. But a hand slammed into the door, making everyone jump.

Kuki almost spat her water out, when she saw the guy from yesterday; who she really dislikes, walking onto the bus. He grumpily takes a seat right next to a boy she saw yesterday. Hoagie his name was.. She thinks. As she stared at Wally, Wally huffed and puffed as if he had ran for the bus. He turned and noticed Kuki staring. He glared, and she glared back. He chuckled underneath his breath, at the way she tried to look scary and tough. It didn't really give her any justice.

The bus stopped outside the dull, grey building that everyone knew as High School. The students piled out of the buses, as the bell rang.

The halls were loud, and cramped as students tried to get to their classes. The new students in their first year of High school, are issued with a small time-table from the Principal personally. Principal Greyburn, who took over from the last Principal.. John Clerk, who has now retired. The principal was much strict than the old one. If a kid is caught chewing-gum, he is sent to the kitchen to clean during breaks, and lunch times, for a week. He's a very strict man, every since his wife left him. "What do you have first?" asked Abby, while staring down at her new time-table. "Science, and Maths." replied Kuki. "Shame.. I have it the other way around.." said Abby. They both said goodbye and headed towards their first class.

Kuki quietly sat down at a desk near the back. She didn't want anyone to notice her. Other students piled into the light blue room, which had a small blackboard at the front near the door. At the back of the class, was three wooden shelves that kept books, and equipment. Kuki stared out the large window, that was showing the light blue sky. The rain has ended and the sun has came out of the clouds. She breathed in some air.

"I don't know what's your problem, but you don't need to be an ass!" shouted a girl, that was on the same bus as Kuki this morning. She was wearing her very short denim shorts, with her pink and blue shirt. On her feet was a pair of pink flip-flops. Her straightened dyed blonde hair lay over her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared at the boy. She was shouting at a boy, who had spiky raven black hair. He had a few little freckles on his rosy cheeks. His bright brown eyes stared at the girl. He was wearing camouflage coloured shorts, and a grey top. "I'm not an ass, I just don't wanna go to yours for dinner!" replied the boy. The girl rolled her eyes, while taking a seat in front of Kuki. She almost glared at Kuki, when she saw her staring. "What!" she snapped. Kuki looked back over to the window.

"I can't believe Michael and Becky broke up. They were so cute together." said the girl, who looked a bit like the girl in front of Kuki. She had the same hair colour, but with green eyes. She sat down beside the other girl. They both began to chat and gossip. "Hey girlies." smiled their best friend. She too had long blonde hair, but she had a light blue clasp in at the side of it. She wore a similar outfit as them, but in different colours. The shirt was light blue, with navy streaks, and her shorts were more shorter than the others. I don't know how it can get any shorter.. They're already short. "Melanie." smiled the pair. The boy at the table next to the twin-like girls moved quickly to the front. Melanie gracefully walked over to the desk, that the boy had left and sat in the comfy seat.

Kuki tried to not to hear their conversations, but it was pretty hard. "Did you see that guy, what's his name… Waldo or something." said the girl in front of Kuki. "Do you mean Wally Beatles?" asked the girl beside her, while Melanie checked her appearance in the mirror. "What about him." snapped Melanie. "Just that he's cute." replied the girl in front of Kuki. "Well cute is your standard, but I need drop dead gorgeous or sexy." replied Melanie, as she applied more foundation to her orange face. The last of the students took their seats, as the Science teacher, Miss Charles walked in. "Right everyone be quiet!" she shouted, while rubbing her sore head. After a whole night of partying, she didn't think of the consequences. "Please take out the textbooks from the back. On the right." said Miss Charles. She was busy sipping coffee, and taking painkillers. Everyone did as they were told. Well maybe except from Melanie, since she was being lazy and got one of her friends to get her a book. She was busy painting her finger nails blue. A loud bang was heard, and everyone jumped. Miss Charles winced. "What time do you call this?" shouted the teacher, while pinching her head. "Time to be late." Wally replied. Kuki stared at him. Is he this stupid, to answer back the teacher. She rolled her eyes, and lay back on the computer chair she had been sitting on. Wally took a seat in front of Melanie, while Hoagie took a seat beside him.

_That boy is full on trouble, do not look or talk to you him, Kuki! _thought Kuki. Kuki stared plainly at the complicated science book. All about dissecting a frog, a sheep's heart, and also some chemistry elements and equations. It looked extremely puzzling and disgusting at the same time.

_What the heck is she doing here_, thought Wally. He stared at the girl's petite face. Her whitish glow, and violet eyes. Her long raven black lay over her shoulders. Her eyelashes had a touch of mascara. On her eyelids was a light grey eye-shadow. Her pale lips, matched her pale complexion. Somehow Kuki seemed familiar and warm welcoming to him. He shook his head, while turning his head back to the book. He stared at the frog. He found it cool, yet still gross. Something in the back of the room caught his attention.. A concealed box, marked dead frogs was on it. Wally grinned as he looked over at the teacher. She was busy sleeping off her hangover. He quickly walked over to the box and pulled out two frogs. Kuki glared at him, as he had bumped into her desk. He grinned, while he walked pass and dropped the frogs right into her bag. She continued to stare down at the textbook without noticing anything. Hoagie was in fits of laughter, when Wally returned back to his seat. Melanie grinned evilly, as she watched Kuki retrieving her bottle of water.

A loud piercing scream was heard. Everyone immediately stared at Kuki, as she threw the dead frogs onto the floor. Wally and Hoagie, and some other boys were in tears of laughter. Kuki was also in tears, for she was running out of the door with her moist schoolbag. "Good one Wally." whispered Melanie. Wally blushed, as Melanie leaned over and her breasts were seen.. Out in Public. A few boys whistled, as Miss Charles woke up and told everyone to shut up. Hoagie waggled his eyebrows at Wally's blush. "I can't believe she got him before me, Paige." whispered the girl who sat in front of Kuki. "Shush Chloe. Or she'll hear you." whispered Paige. The pair turned towards Melanie and smiled. She smirked, while looking at her chipped nails. "This was too funny." said the boy who was arguing with Chloe earlier.

_Note: Soon I will return, but I don't know how much damage or confusion there has been. Maybe if I tried my hardest, I can get my best friends back together. _

_**Yay! I've finished this chapter! Wait For Me comes before this, just to let readers and other people know. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	3. Tuna Surprise

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Tuna Surprise**_

Kuki wiped her swollen eyes. She has been crying for an hour, in the Girl's bathroom; in a cubicle, since the incident. What a horrible person, who did that to her. How could they be so cruel. Kuki sniffled, as the girls in the bathroom soon disappeared. A loud knock was heard. "Go away." quivered Kuki. "Kuki, it's Abby." replied the girl. Kuki blew her nose, and exited the cubicle. "What's wrong?" asked Abby. "Well, someone put frogs into my bag." Kuki shook, while the visions of her new bag had slime, and green legs inside. She pointed towards the bin, where the frog invested bag lay. "I don't think dead frogs will harm you. Abby will clean up the bag. You go get something to eat, since it's free period." commanded Abby. Kuki nodded her head. She slowly walked out the bathroom. Sniggers, and whispers were heard, as Kuki passed. A few even giggled uncontrollably. "Stay strong." whispered Kuki, into herself. A few boys pointed, while girls discussed gossip. Kuki was the gossip, along with the dead frogs. She shivered. She entered the busy lunch hall. It was packed with every kind of student. Jocks and Cheerleaders, the Maths and Chess Club. A couple of others, but it didn't really matter. "Hey frog girl." called the boy from her Science class. Kuki jumped a little, but then rolled her eyes. "Hey Slime ball." laughed two girls, who were eating a packet of Chocolate-chip Cookies. Kuki took in some air. "Hey-.." began a girl, when Kuki snapped. "Will you stop mentioning the frogs, please!" she snapped. The girl held up her hands. "Sorry, I was only going to ask you if you saw Abby. Rachel is looking for her." replied the girl. Kuki blushed. The girl had long brown hair, that reached to the bottom of her back. Her bright piercing grey eyes, stared down at Kuki. Her rosy cheeks, with the little freckles, made her look like she was related to the Weasley's. "Sorry." replied Kuki. The girl smiled. Her pink track-suit, made her thin body look stunning. "I'm Alexia . But everyone calls me Alex." said the girl. Kuki shook her hand. "I'm Kuki." grinned Kuki. The pair smiled at each other. "Hey, Alex. Get your ass over here!" shouted a girl, with short Raven black hair. She was wearing a flowery top, which was multicoloured, and long boots. "Right, Jordanna." laughed Alex. Alex waved goodbye to Kuki, as she ran towards the girl. They both embarrassed each other with a hug. _That girl seems very nice_, thought Kuki. Kuki sipped on the Apple juice, she bought from the Vending Machine. The queue to the till, was far too long for her liking.

The rattle of the old tired hand dryer, was heard through out the bathroom. Abby sighed. The slime was almost gone, until a girl picked up two dead frogs from the bin, and threw it at the bag. Abby glared, and almost pounced, until two girls walked in. "Mikayla, piss off." grumbled a girl. Her curly red hair bounced, while she moved towards Abby. The obnoxious girl flicked her hair, and backed out the bathroom. "Are you alright?" asked the girl. Her green short-sleeved top, and brown skinny jeans made her build look small, yet she was feared by almost everyone… "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Fanny." smiled Abby. "No problem." replied Fanny. The girl behind her walked around her, and placed her blue schoolbag on top of the counter. She was wearing a long blue dress, with a light purple flower pattern all over it. On her feet, were black high-heeled boots. "I hate this bag. I wish I'd bought a new one." groaned the girl. "The Mall has great prices the now. $15 for a brand new one." replied Abby. "Damn! Wish I had my pocket money now. Anyway who's bag is that's?" asked Rachel. "Kuki's." said Abby, sadly. "You mean the quiet, shy girl, who likes to annoy people?" asked Fanny. "Yes, and she's not annoying." stated Abby. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened to it?" questioned Fanny. "Some jack ass has put frogs into her bag. She's scared of frogs." replied Abby. Fanny had an interesting look on her face. Rachel however seemed concerned. "Poor girl. Hey Fanny, wasn't Sean boasting how he did it?" asked Rachel. Fanny shook her shoulders. "C'mon let's go find out." smiled Rachel. Fanny groaned. She was dragged out the toilet, as Kuki was coming back in. "Hey, who was that?" asked Kuki, curiously. "Fanny, and Rachel. They're in my Latin, and Science classes." replied Abby. Kuki nodded. The pair left for their next class.

"That bastard better not be hiding!" whispered Fanny. She was in the Boy's locker rooms. All of them were playing football. "C'mon we need to find evidence." commanded Rachel. "Who died and made you leader?" asked Fanny, huffily. "I don't know. It just feels right." replied Rachel. They both searched each locker. "Nope, nothing in Sean's, or Michael's." replied Fanny. "Who could it have been, then?" asked Rachel out-loud. Hurried footsteps were heard. Rachel and Fanny quickly hid into the shadows, near the showers. "Did you see his body!" whispered Chloe. "I know, he was drop dead gorgeous!" screamed Paige. Chloe clamped her hand over Paige's mouth. "Shush, or they'll hear you." whispered Chloe. Paige nodded her head. "So, what do you think of Wally's?" asked Paige, while almost exploding with excitement. "Hmm, extra crispy." laughed Chloe. "What are you talking about?" asked Melanie. She was walking beside a new girl. Her hair was deep black. "Who's this?" asked Paige. "Hannah. Her family has just moved here. Her mum works for my mum." replied Melanie. Hannah shyly nodded. "C'mon we need to get this done and over with." commanded Melanie. She dragged Hannah towards the toilets. Melanie held a packet of hair-dyes in her hand. "Remember Paige don't discuss W, near Melanie, okay?" said Chloe. Paige nodded. "Wow, how fun was Science today?" suggested Paige. "Hilarious, that Kookie person screaming, and running out with tears! My favourite part! Love how Wally grabbed those frogs." replied Chloe. They both giggled, at the mentioned of Wally's name. Melanie called them, and they both ran towards the toilets. "So, it was that asshole Wally! Just wait." smirked Fanny. She was rubbing her hands, like a Cartoon Villain. "This sounds interesting." laughed Rachel. They both slowly walked over to the exit. Their plan was underway. And no one was going to stop them.

Kuki clasped her hands together on her desk. Everyone in her History class were either staring, or chatting about her. When will the torture end.. "Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice. Kuki almost fell out of her seat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wished they stopped looking at me." replied Kuki. Abby nodded her head. She sent a few glares at the people. Some of them stopped, yet others continued. Like Paige and Chloe. They were very smug, considering their best friend, was a control-freak, and of course the most popular girl in school. The bell rang, and everyone joyfully stood up for lunch. Abby's mobile beeped. "Wicked." she said coolly out-loud. "Kuki meet me in Gym hall 1." smiled Abby. Before Kuki asked why, Abby was already away out the room. Probably quickly getting her lunch, before the big rush.

"So are you sure this will work?" asked Rachel curiously. "Yip. If my brothers can do it to my Old Aunt Caroline, I'm sure we can do it to Beatles." replied Fanny. Rachel eagerly nodded. She couldn't wait to get Wally back. "Hey girls." said a voice from behind. Both of them jumped. "Don't do that to me Abby, I thought you were Beatles." moaned Fanny. "Speaking of which where is he?" she said suddenly. She crouched down as if he was going to jump upon her. "He's right behind me, he's with that Smart kid but." replied Abby. Her head hurt. As if someone had given her a sharp punch to the head. It only happened, when she thought or even mention that boy. Was it just coincidence, or did it mean something?.. Something she couldn't explain. The door banged opened, and Wally, with Hoagie entered the gym. Wally was wearing a wrestling uniform, while Hoagie wore his usual teal blue top, and brown cargo-trousers. But today on his feet were normal black trainers, instead of his converse. "Where is that cruddy punching bag. I need to strengthen up." he said through his accent. The door banged again, and two other boys strolled in. "Ready to get creamed Beatles." sneered the boy. His black hair sat to the side. He looked like as if he had ran a marathon. He was wearing a green and orange track-suit. The other boy was tall, had short brown hair, and wore a black t-shirt and jeans. His grey converse shoes, squeaked as he walked. "Not in a million years Drilovsky." replied Beatles. Fanny's head and heart almost exploded. Her secret crush was in the same room as her. Oh boy, this will not turn out great. Wally stood directly underneath the bucket of slime, above his head. "Now!" shouted Fanny quickly. Rachel pressed the button the remote, but nothing fell onto the boy. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" asked Hoagie. His heart almost stop beating, when he noticed Abby in the corner. "It was suppose to work!" shouted an out-raged Fanny. A scream was heard next door. It sounded somewhat female. "What fuck is going on?" a very confused Patton asked. "To cut it short, you pal Beatles put dead frogs into my friend's bag. I was just returning the favour. Did you put it in the right gym?" said Fanny. "Yeah, I put it in number 1, and number 2 since I was unsure which was which." replied Rachel. "Oh god. Here's hoping it's not Miss Pinkerton. I swear she has it in for me." replied Fanny. All of the girls exited the room, and went to the other Gym. They found a very smelly mess, with a girl underneath it. Melanie Harper.

"How dare you!" screamed Melanie. Kuki stared at her, with a opened mouth. "But-… It wasn't me." replied Kuki. "Of course it was you. No one else was here." shouted Melanie. "I don't know why you did it to me. But I will not forget this.. Ever!" spat Melanie. "Mark my words Kookie Subanie! I will get you!" shouted Melanie. Her 'followers' ran in, and almost fainted when they saw her hair. Bits of tuna fell from Melanie's hair, while she walked past the girls. Chloe, Hannah and Paige ran behind her. Hannah looked different, her hair was now dyed Blonde. She felt a bit uncomfortable.

Melanie strolled past the boys, who came in from the other Gym, they were all laughing except from one. Wally. He didn't really find it funny.. As if something told him, he shouldn't be chuckling with his mates. He should be holding the one girl that was stuck in this, because of him. Kuki Sanban.

_Note: Don't do anything stupid.. Don't make any enemies. Please just stay friends, and be safe. I will be home soon. _

_**Yay! My writer's block has gone away.. Somehow. Anyway time to play the Sims 2, and I hope you can all review, no one reviews anymore.. And I don't know why.. Bye x**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	4. Slow Dance with a Stranger

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Slow Dance with a Stranger**_

Everyone was cheery, as a couple of snow drops fell outside. Wally sat down on a cold seat, on the School bus with gloves, a leather jacket, and a orange hat. A few boys laughed at him, but he growled back. Hoagie was stuck inside a blue jacket, that puffed out. He waddled and sat beside Wally. "Bloody freezing." stated Hoagie. Wally nodded. Melanie winked at him, and blew him a kiss. He smiled softly. "Isn't his smile to die for." whispered Melanie, Chloe and Hannah agreed, while Paige sulked. Kuki giggled with Abby, they both made sort of throwing-up noises. Fanny and Rachel sat in front, as they laughed along with them. The bus came to a stop, but almost skidded onto the kerb, everyone clambered off. Everyone in warm clothing, and snow boots. They huddled towards the school, which awaits them. Today was going to be a hell of a day.

The hallways were cold, but not as cold as the outside world. A few took of their jackets, others didn't want frostbite so they left theirs on. Banging of lockers were heard, soon after came the bell. Footsteps clambered up and down stairs, along corridors and into classrooms. Kuki sighed a great relief. She had no classes first two, so did the rest of her year. She made her way towards the library with Abby, Fanny and Rachel. "I can't believe it's already Christmas!" said Kuki joyfully. "Yeah, time passes by so quickly." replied Rachel sadly. "Oh cheer up! It's suppose to be the most happy time of the year." stated Fanny. "Yeah girl, just start cranking up those Christmas Tunes, cause you need the holiday spirit." replied Abby, while Kuki began singing in whispers. Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer was first, then We wish you a Merry Christmas. A few students stared at them, others joined along. The Librarian however looked a bit ticked. "Will you all be quiet!" she irrupted. Steam was almost forming from her ears. The group began laughing, which gave them another gruesome glare from the Librarian.

Wally grumbled, as he slowly made his way to his next class. English. He despised his teacher. She always had it in for him. As he sat near the window, the teacher began babbling on about stories, novels and authors. Everything in this class was boring him, except from the girl that sat at the back of the class. Melanie was her name, he thinks. He stared at her long blonde hair, that looked completely dyed, yet he still liked it on her. Her pouted lips, that were glossed with light pink lip-gloss. The dark purple eye shadow, long black eyelashes, beautiful green eyes; it all captivated him. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He felt like he wasn't suppose to stare at her. But he continued to gaze at her beauty, while not really intending on listening to the teacher. "Beatles?.. Beatles?. Beatles!" called the teacher. Everyone stared at him. Wally slightly blushed, and turned towards the teacher. "Yeah?" he grumbled. "What are the most famous Shakespeare's plays?" she asked. "Em… Romero and Juliet?" he said nervously. "That is correct, well one of his plays." she replied in shock. Melanie was buffing her nails, she looked up and met Wally's eyes. "I've got to have him!" she whispered to Chloe. She nodded, while Paige looked furious. "Is something the matter Paige?" sneered Melanie. "No.. Just broke a nail." Paige lied. Melanie nodded her head, and began to buff her nails yet again. Hannah was getting her nails painted by Chloe, and another popular girl. The colour dark pink. Never being the same as Melanie's, but near the same. That's what it was always like.

A loud whistle was heard. A line of girls, and a line of boys filled into the Gym Hall. "Okay, since the Christmas Dance is coming up, it is instructed that all students must learn to dance." shouted a male P.E teacher. A few boys groan, while some girls either blushed or giggled. "Choose your partner." shouted a female teacher. A few grabbed the nearest person to them. Some sided off to the side. "Hey Wally wanna be my partner?" asked Melanie. Wally gulped. "Sure why not." he replied. "And remember it's boy and girl, not any others." said the male teacher. A few girls moaned. They will have to pick either a rude or geeky boy now. "Oh my gosh!" whispered Rachel. Michael was coming this way. "Is that.. Michael?" whispered Kuki, curiously. "Yeah.. And he's like the top Football player ever!" replied Rachel, as she tried not to shout. Patton strolled over too. Fanny looked a bit irritated. "What do you want!" she demanded. "Well, since most of the girls have been picked, I was thinking I'd ask you." he replied. But he did not look happy with his decision. "Well, come on stooped boy." commanded Fanny, as she dragged him towards the large group of couples. "Hey Rachel, wanna dance?" asked Michael. Rachel almost fainted. She squeaked and nodded her blonde haired head. "Just you and me Kuki." grinned Abby coolly. "Em, hey Abby. Do you wanna dance?" asked Hoagie shyly. Abby looked towards Kuki apologetically. She nodded, and they both strolled over to the large group.

Kuki stood away from everyone else. She felt a little disappointed that no one was left. "I guess you're going to have to sit this one out, Kuki." suggested the female teacher. Kuki strolled over to a bench that sat near the wall. A loud bang was heard, and a boy casually walked in. On his face were a pair of shades, his hair flicked up, with blonde tips in his fringe. He was wearing a white sports jacket, with a black strip down the middle. Along with the jacket, was a high-brand pair of jeans, black snow-board boots. "Sorry, I'm late but the snow didn't really help." he flashed a pearly white smile. His tan made him look handsome. A few girls quivered, and giggled. Some boys admired the cool about him, others were thinking competition. "And who would you be?" asked Melanie, before the teacher asked. "I've just transferred from Spain. I'm Ace." he replied. He tried to kiss her hand, but she pulled away. Ace shrugged his shoulders. He turned and stared at Kuki. "Have I seen you before?" he asked, curiously. "I don't think so." she replied shyly. "Anyway, I shall put on the Christmas Waltz. You all must go with the time of the music." commanded the male teacher. "Dancing?.. I love dancing. Would you like to dance with me?" asked Ace. Kuki blushed. A couple of girls looked angrily at her. She nodded in a sport of dream-like state. He kissed her hand. He strolled her over to the group, and the slow music was placed in the CD Player.

All of the couples went around in a clock-wise motion. A few girls were being twirled around, and some too much. Kuki's fingers felt tingly as Ace's collided with hers. She smiled and blushed, as he gracefully danced with her. Wally felt a little tense. He was dancing with the most popular and beautiful girl in school, yet the slime ball dancing with Kuki felt frustrating. "Are you alright?" Melanie asked worriedly. She could tell he felt something for that Japanese girl. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. She grinned mysteriously. "Well then, I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me." she said. He tore his eyes away from Kuki and stared down at the Blonde girl. "Yeah sure. Want me to come to yours tonight?" he asked quickly. "Well of course. We need to have our first date." she said quietly. He nodded. The dance went on and on, until it was halfway through the lesson. "Okay, since everyone has the grip of slowing dancing, I think the whole class needs a little competition." smiled the female teacher. "And the winner will get two tickets to see the newly formed band, Crushed Ice." said the other teacher. Most of the students perked up. Competition meant battles, excitement and of course getting the prize. "But.. All of you have to be in pairs, i.e. boy to girl couple." he said. Most of them groaned. "Let the competition begin!" shouted the female one. "C'mon Kuki!" said Ace. She was pulled to the centre of the hall. "Let's go baby." commanded Melanie. Wally shrugged, and he too was dragged to the centre. Music began to play, and more couples got up to dance.

Slowly, one bye one were either too tired or were taken from the competition. "Abby, I can't dance anymore." demanded a tired Hoagie. "Same, Invention Boy." she said jokily. They both left the centre and sat on a bench. "Now only two couples left!" shouted the female teacher excitedly. Ace and Kuki were dancing a salsa, Wally and Melanie were doing swing. "C'mon we need to do something super." demanded Melanie. "Okay." began Wally. He took hold of Melanie's waist and hoist her up in the air. She spun around like a ballerina. But as Ace twirled Kuki around, and held her up to his shoulder-length, Wally stared at Kuki's beauty and dropped Melanie. Kuki landed on her feet gracefully. "And Kuki and the new boy win!" shouted the male teacher. Miss Pinkerton the other P.E teacher walked out of the storage cupboard. "Hey Joyce, I have the tickets you wanted." replied Miss Pinkerton. She handed the other female tickets, who handed Ace them. "Well done." she said. Ace beamed. Melanie looked furious. "I'm so sorry." said Wally. "It's okay. Accidents happen." Melanie replied, through gritted teeth. She wanted to stab Kuki so hard in the back. And she knew how to do it. "I didn't realised how much fun it was to dance." smiled Kuki. "Yes, and how much fun it was dancing with a stranger." laughed Ace. They both stared at each other, while Rachel, Fanny, Abby and others congratulated them. As soon as everyone got their school bags, the loud dawning bell rang, and everyone exited to their next class. Maybe things were getting better for Kuki. But somehow she knew it wasn't that simple. She was going to work for it.

_Note: Please don't make any enemies, otherwise they can destroy you. Stay strong, and remember you are still in each other's hearts. Just hidden deep. And a spark or a memory can trigger it back. Try your best to survive, until I get back. _

_**Yes! Finished this today! I hope everyone is happy with this Chapter! More will be on it's way. And by the way the theme/title of this chapter was inspired by the song Slow Dance with a Stranger by Danger Radio! My favourite song! Anyway review please! Not lots of reviews.. Has everyone forgot to review or has Zombies have eaten them?.. Anyway goodnight and sleep tight x**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	5. Slippery Falls

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Slippery Falls **_

The text made the phone lit up. Rachel jumped from the beeping. "I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted, expecting her alarm clock had awoken her instead. She stared at the screen. "Just another horoscope.. Let's see what it says.. Today, you will meet someone from the past.. Well, I wonder who it will be?.." said Rachel out loud. Her little brother knocked on the door. "C'mon, or you will never catch the bus." he said. He was munching on a bit of toast. Rachel quickly got ready for school. She was still curious as to who, the mystery person was going to be.

"Hey, Rachel." waved Crystal. Rachel smiled back. She walked over to a seat beside Kuki, since she was near the back. Kuki held a frown. "What's up?" Rachel asked immediately. This girl was always happy in morning, even when Melanie makes fun of her. "My Grandma is sick. I need to visit her today, in hospital." Kuki replied sadly. "Ew, what's that smell.. Must be that weird Kookie." sneered Chloe, as Paige laughed. Melanie strolled onto the bus, no one dared to stare at her in the eye. Most of them looked out of the windows, or at the floor. "Hey, besto." shouted Melanie. She banged into Rachel on purpose, while giving Chloe, Hannah and Paige a quick hug. "Don't listen to them." whispered Abby. Fanny on the other balled up her fists. She stood up to Melanie, while the bus was moving. "If any of you had manners, you would apologise to my friends." spat Fanny. Melanie held a glare. "We did nothing." she sneered. Fanny crunched her teeth. "You blonde bimbo, if ya think I'm stupid as you, you have another thing coming!" shouted Fanny. Everyone went silent. Rain splattered the windows. A Spring storm was coming to Cleveland, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"You should have left it alone." said Rachel, while she tried to brush the knots out of Fanny's hair. "I don't care, she deserved it. I hope her lip really hurts during P.E." laughed Fanny. The Irish girl obviously won the fight on the bus. "But now you have to go and see the Principal." scowled Rachel. "So what.. It was worth it." said Fanny proudly. Abby rolled her eyes, as Kuki hugged Fanny. "Thank you." she smiled. Fanny awkwardly stood there. The bell, luckily rang, and Fanny sprinted away from Kuki towards the Principal's office. Everyone scrambled to their classes.

"Hey, Wally." waved Melanie. Her lip was swollen, but she still looked pretty underneath the layers of make-up. Wally stood up from his seat, and gave Melanie a hug. "I missed you last night." he whispered into her ear. She shivered in his embrace. "Mr Beatles, Miss Harper please sit down." commanded their Home Economics teacher. "Now, today we will be making a chocolate cake." smiled the woman at the front. She then wrote on the board, what the instructions were, and everyone got to work. Melanie was obviously Wally's partner. The pair began to crack onto their work. "So, do you know how to cook?" asked Melanie. "Well, yeah sort of. Only cupcakes, crispy cakes, fried chicken and spaghetti Bolognese." whispered Wally, while blushing at the cheeks. "Wow. I only know how to cook noodles." she laughed. Her laugh somehow sounded hollow, as if she was hiding something. It made Wally's arm hair stand up.

After two hours, the pair did not achieve making the cake. They somehow ended up with chocolate on each other, and had got it all over the place. "The idea is to make a cake. Not a chocolate time-bomb.. Well, done Hannah and Jordanna." said the teacher. She strolled over to the next table. "Wanna meet at my place, at seven?" asked Melanie. Wally nodded, as he licked the chocolate off her face. "Stop it! It tickles." cried Melanie. Paige rolled her eyes, and almost intervened when Chloe stopped her. "It's too late, he's already lost it to her. You need to calm down." commanded Chloe. Paige took in some air. "It's so unfair, I saw him first." she whispered. Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Melanie's now." Chloe replied, as she opened the oven to take the cake out. The bell rang, and everyone made their way towards the lunch hall. It was time for a break.

"What do you mean?" asked Fanny. "Well, since you tried to kill Melanie this morning, it's a No!" shouted a girl, with long brown hair. "Listen, _Cora_! If you won't let me try out, how will you pick out the best ones! And if you don't like it tough! So write me down!" shouted Fanny. Cora trembled, and wrote down Fanny's name. Abby took the pen from the girl, and wrote her own name. Rachel did the same. Kuki was about to say something, when Cora stopped her. "Please. You're Melanie's number one enemy. You will never get on the Cheerleading squad." snarled Cora. Fanny grabbed hold of Cora's shirt. "Listen you little hippie. If you don't let the_ President of the Student Council _to join up, I swear on my Grandpa's grave, I will punch you into next week.. You got that!" shouted Fanny. Cora's friends winced, as the whole Gym Hall went silent. Lots of girls tried to sign up to Cheerleading, but many were turned down. "Fine!" Cora whimpered. Kuki signed her name. The group happily walked away. "Are you okay?" asked Amie. Cora trembled, and the rest of her friends took over the registry for Cheerleading. "Well that was easy." laughed Abby. Kuki giggled, as they went away to their next classes.

Kuki entered the classroom. Students, and the two teachers stared at her. "Miss Sanban. How many times do I have to say this, please stop being late." said the female teacher. "Sorry Mrs Lockhead." replied Kuki. She placed her bag near the door, and went over to the rest of them. "Now, today we will be practicing a song, for the School's show, about the lonely flower." said Mrs Lockhead's husband. Everyone felt the excitement, in two weeks they'll be performing, for their parents and the rest of the students.

"I didn't realised you wanted to go back this early?" said a girl. A boy cleared his throat. "It can't be helped. I need to see her. I haven't seen her in four years." he replied. "Well, I haven't seen my cousin for four years too." replied the girl. The boy took in some air. "Wish me luck, Ai." he replied. Ai nodded her head. She hid in the bushes, as the boy walked up the steps towards the High School.

"Do you really think Kuki will be allowed in the team?" asked Rachel curiously. "Maybe, if she performs really good, so then Melanie doesn't have a choice. She'll _have_ to pick her." said Abby. She finished her bottle of water, and threw it into a bin. "Well, if she doesn't I know what's coming to her." stated Fanny, with anger. Patton strolled by her. "Drilovsky." she said under her breath. "Fulbright." he replied. Her eyes almost popped out. She didn't realised how good his hearing was. "See you in Maths." he said, while winking. Fanny's cheeks turned red. She didn't know whether it was from anger or something else.. Patton walked away from them, and climbed up the stairs that led to Maths. "You so like him." whispered Abby. Rachel nodded her head. Fanny stumped her feet. Patton smirked, from the top of the stairs. He liked her too. "I do not!" Fanny said angrily. She stumped up the stairs, and ended towards her Maths class. "Sure." said Rachel. The pair climbed the stairs. Water was splashed onto the steps from the other students climbing up them. Rachel placed her foot onto the next step, when suddenly she fell backwards. Her hand tried to grab the banister, but her hands were too sweaty. "Abby!" shouted Rachel. She knew this was going to hurt. Real bad. She'll either have to get surgery, or live in a wheelchair, for the rest of her life. But Rachel did not feel no hard ground. A firm hand was around her waist. A boy, with blue eyes, and no hair held her like a Bride. "Thank you." smiled Rachel. She tried not to cry, but a tear fell down her cheek. Abby sighed a great relief. "Abby will meet you in English last." said Abby. She walked away from the pair. The boy nodded, and placed her down on the ground. He was stricken with surprise. "Have we met before? I feel like we know each other, somehow?" asked a very curious Rachel. The boy shrugged his shoulders, as he smiled. He placed his sunglasses back on, and walked up towards the Principal's office. "Strange guy." she said out loud. Rachel walked slowly to her Maths class. The bell rang minutes ago, but she was too busy day-dreaming about the mysterious stranger. _Maybe he's the one from my past_, thought Rachel. She then entered the classroom, and a angry teacher glared at her for being late.

_**Yay! I've finally updated this story.. I just didn't have any ideas of how to start this.. So is this a certain bald guy, from her past?.. Or another bald guy.. Hmm the next chapter will reveal it all. I have school tomorrow, so goodnight everyone. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	6. Look who's back

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Look Who's Back **_

Rachel continued writing the problems down from the board. Algebra, and other equations. Numbers, and letters were seen in her jotter. She flexed her fingers, after a few seconds. The strange boy from the staircase entered her mind, and made her lose her focus. _I'm pretty sure I've seen him somewhere before_, thought Rachel. Maybe he was the voice in her dream, the other night. He did sound a lot like him.

The door of the classroom banged open, and a figure appeared. "Ah, you must be the new student." said the old Maths teacher, Mr Donald. He was a Scottish teacher, that had came here in the eighties, and he's been here ever since. He would always wear a tartan tie, either blue or green with his smart grey trousers. "Yes, here is my registry number." he replied. His sunglasses shone in the sun. "Okay, I will add you to my register. Please don't be shy, tell the class who you are." said Mr Donald, in a dull voice. He moved his chair towards the computer, that was on his light brown desk. "I'm Nigel Uno." smiled the boy. Rachel stared at him, with astonishment. The name rings a bell, but she couldn't remember anything else. "May I ask where did you use to live?" asked Mr Donald, while he looked up from the computer. His green eyes pierced through his spectacles, as he waited for Nigel to answer. His greyish white hair made him look crazy, for it was in a Einstein style. "Well, I use to live in England, near London." replied Nigel. Rachel gazed at him. He was British. It added some mystery and sexiness around him. There was no other guys who were English in her year. He was just.. _Something_. "Very well, you may take a seat anywhere you like." replied Mr Donald. Nigel walked past Rachel, he pulled down his sunglasses and winked at her. She blushed madly. Something was there.

Nigel took a seat at the very back. Right beside Wally. "Hey." whispered Nigel. Wally looked up from his videogame console, he borrowed off of Hoagie. "Hey." Wally replied awkwardly. "I'm Nigel." he whispered. Wally obviously didn't hear him, when he spoke at the front. "I'm Wally. Are you into sports?" smiled Wally. This guy was alright. Mr Donald stared at the pair. They both smiled awkwardly at him, and jotted down some equations. Mr Donald then went back to the board, and wrote some more equations. "Well, only Basketball, Hockey, cycling and soccer." whispered Nigel quickly. Wally grinned. "Come to the Gym at Home time. I practice there, so do some other people." he whispered back. Mr Donald furiously banged the chalk on the desk. "Will you two be quiet!" he shouted. They both went silent.

Rachel gazed at Nigel, she couldn't help but wonder. Was the horoscope right, and that he was the person from the past?.. As she looked down at her jotter then back at Nigel, she noticed him talking to Wally. _Great, now he'll become a douche bag like him_, thought Rachel. She sighed, and went back to her work until the bell rang.

"Hey, Rachel." smiled Fanny. Abby, was sitting beside her in the English classroom. Rachel nodded, and sat down in front of them. They stared at her. "Are you okay?" asked Abby curiously. Kuki quickly walked in and took a seat beside Rachel. "Oh nothing." grinned Rachel. Fanny, and Abby stared at each other. "Hey, guys there's a new boy in our year. He's British." squealed Kuki. Rachel blushed madly. "Oh.. That is why you're happy." smirked Fanny. "Abby thinks Rachel has already met Mr London." smiled Abby coolly. Rachel suddenly looked inside her bag. "Girl, you so have the hots for him." said Abby. Kuki nodded her head excitedly. "Mrs Rachel Uno." smiled Kuki. "Uno?.. What a weird name. Ha, ha." laughed Fanny. Abby rolled her eyes at her. "What is he like?" asked Abby. Rachel turned towards them. "Well, he's sweet, nice, has a great accent." replied Rachel quickly. "Anything else?.. Looks?" asked Kuki. The teacher entered, and everyone immediately stopped talking. "He wears sunglasses, has bright blue eyes, a gorgeous smile and has no hair." whispered Rachel. "No hair?.. Like completely bald?" questioned Fanny. "Yeah." nodded Rachel. She blushed a little. Abby felt shivers up her spine. This description sounded familiar. "Wait a minute. Is he the one who saved you from falling down the stairs earlier?" asked Abby. Rachel nodded. "Girls care to share your conversation?" said their English teacher. They all shook their heads. All of them began to copy down notes on famous writers.

As the bell sounded for home, all of the students (and even some teachers) cheered as they ran out onto the car-park. Nigel packed up his books into his bag. He threw it over his shoulders, and made his way to the Gym hall. His mobile phone rang, and he quickly answered it. "How was your first day back?" asked the voice. "Ai, it was fine. I don't know what you were worrying about." laughed Nigel. He banged the locker-room open and Wally stood in his shorts. Hoagie was beside him changing into a grey top. "Yes, I'll see you later okay?.. No, I don't want a rainbow monkey tea-cup… You're just loving this aren't you.. I'm hanging up now." said Nigel. He had a small smile on his face. "Your mum?" asked Wally. "Yeah…. Sure." replied Nigel quickly. He then got out his shorts, and changed.

Nigel entered the Gym Hall. Patton and Jason stood busy passing basketballs to each other. Hoagie took out a punching bag, and began to punch it with his bare fists. No wonder he lost so much weight. Nigel grinned, Hoagie has changed so much. "Hey who is this?" asked Patton, when he noticed Nigel. "This is Nigel." smiled Wally. "Hey.. I'm Jason, this is Patton, and Hoagie is of course the one over there." said Jason politely. Nigel nodded his head politely. Wally strolled over to the storage cupboard and took out a soccer ball. "Want a game?" asked Wally. Nigel smirked. "Sure." he said. "Best out of ten." grinned Wally.

"Whoa…That was the most deadly soccer game I've ever seen." stated Patton. "The sickest." said Jason. Holes and scorch marks were marked into the wall, as if fireballs were thrown there. Most of the soccer balls were either flat, or burnt. "Where the fell did you learn those moves?" asked a stunned Wally. He had obviously lost to Nigel. "Well, my friend knows all of the martial arts. She comes from Japan." smiled Nigel. "That is cool…. She sounds cool." said Jason, while going into a dream-like state.

"Crystal, she seems alright.. But her fashion sense.. _Boring_." laughed Melanie. Her friends followed suit, and laughed along with her. She threw Crystal's sign-up sheet away. "Fanny… She shows spirit.. And some bitchiness. Depends if she's good." said Cora. She quivered at her name. "That whore won't be allowed on this team." growled Melanie. Cora nodded, and placed the sheet to the side. "Abby.. She is cool, and is great with ideas.. But is a bit of a geek." said Chloe. "Yeah, a right geek. Spectacles and all." chuckled Paige. Chloe joined in. "Rachel. Favourite colour blue. Is great with ideas, and good at leader-.." began Hannah. "I'm the captain of this team, and no one will take that away from me!" said an outraged Melanie. Hannah nodded, and threw the sheet aside. "Kuki… Is the President of the Student council. Is part of the Drama club, Gymnastic club, Maths club and has a okay sense of fashion." said Cora quickly. "THAT BITCH WILL GET FUCK ALL!" screamed Melanie. Cora ducked, as Melanie swung her arm. Her arm collided with the table. A crunch was heard. Everyone gulped. "Why did you move!" screeched Melanie. "I'll phone the hospital!" shouted Chloe. Everyone began to panic, and Melanie was still screaming in pain. "We'll know by tomorrow who will have talent or not." stated Melanie. Sirens were heard outside. "That was quick." said Hannah.

Nigel took in some air. He took out his mobile phone. "Hey, Yevena… Can I have a favour?" he asked. He began discussing his request. "I don't know Nigel, the board of the Galactic Kids Next Door might kill us for this… But we'll see what we can do." Yelena replied. "How is it?" asked Vevina. "It's good. Just that my friends don't remember me.. But that's only a set-back in the plan." he said grimly. "Well, I've put in a request for it.. It might come tonight or tomorrow.. Good luck Nigel, you're going to need it." said Yelena. Cracking was heard on the other end, and another voice appeared. "Nigel?" it said. "Claudia.. Hey how is things?" asked Nigel. One of his best friends, which he hasn't seen for months is talking to him on the phone. "It's all fine. How are you?" she asked, almost gulping with every word she made. Hoping, just hoping he wasn't injured, or alone. "I'm fine too. It just feels weird being back." he replied softly. "I know how you feel. I've just returned from my home, Harlen. My parents were so relieved to see me." she replied, with tears in her eyes. "I hope your love still loves you." she said quietly. "Same to you Claudia." said Nigel awkwardly. More cracking was heard, and then the line went dead. "Claudia?" he asked. No answer. He sighed and turned off his phone. He slowly made his way towards his old house.

The house still stood, where it always stood. A few cracks were seen, but nothing major. A small tear formed from his eyes. He was home, yet he still felt sadness and hurt. Was it because Rachel couldn't remember him.. Or was he scared for his friends and the future..

Nigel leaned on his mail-box. It was painted white, and had Uno painted on it on neat writing. His dad's. "Just wait… And soon we will continue from where we left off." said Nigel. He stood up straight, and headed towards the big tree house that stood above his old house. He still couldn't figure out how his parents were okay with a tree and tree house, above their house. He stood behind a bush, and a small latch hid underneath. He pulled on it, and a ladder fell from the tree house. He smiled, and placed the bush back over the latch. He climbed his way up until he got to the top.

Memories flooded his mind. Nigel could remember the night his future kids had to stay. Louise, and Charlie. He smiled in thought. "Thinking about that night aren't you?" said a voice. Nigel jumped a little bit. "Yeah, I just miss them." he replied softly. "It's okay. We will see them soon, like real soon. They told me it's this year. The other battle." said Ai. Nigel stood still. Another battle.. He couldn't handle anymore hurt. "Why?.. I haven't even got everyone to remember or be even in the same room." replied Nigel. "That is why I'm coming in and helping you." said Ai. She took out a black current juice. She suck on the black straw. "But aren't you trying to keep a low profile?" questioned Nigel. "Not anymore. Your friend, Yevena, told everyone that I wasn't dangerous and that I was on their side. Everyone is off my case now." grinned Ai. Ai held the tears back. She couldn't let Nigel see them. She hurriedly said she was going to her old room, and left Nigel alone to his thoughts.

_Note: Soon we can live our lives as friends, and remember every thing. I am home, and I am here to stay. _

_**Hey guys, long time no see. Yes, I have updated this bad boy. I have had a surge of energy and I was able to complete this chapter. This will spice up, and soon you will feel every emotion in your body. Night x**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	7. Try outs

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Try-outs**_

Kuki yawned. She felt so refreshed. Her little sister banged the door. "Time to move." she shouted. Kuki rolled her eyes. She fell out of bed with a thud, and hurried to her closet. The warm smell of bacon in the morning, made her stomach rumble. Her mother greeted her in the kitchen. "Hello honey." she smiled. She placed the shrivelled pieces of bacon on her plate. A hot cup of tea sat on the table. She grinned, when the tea entered her mouth. "I hear the cheerleading try-outs are today. Well, are you trying?" asked her mother. "I signed up, but I don't know if I will be allowed in." she said sadly. One thing she was going to hate. A snobby Melanie sneering at her clothes and dance-moves. "Well good luck honey." her mother kissed her on the cheek. Her dad came charging down the stairs. Bangs were heard, and a few cursing here and there. "Honey, have you seen my navy tie?" he asked quickly. He checked underneath the newspaper on the kitchen table, and the cupboards. "It's around your neck, Kani." Genki said blankly. Kani stared around his neck, he sighed a big sigh of relief. "Well, I'm off bye." he said quickly. He kissed his wife on the lips, Kuki on the head, and ruffled Mushi's hair. "Now, I need to brush it again!" screamed Mushi. Kuki finished her breakfast, and went after the school bus.

Kuki clambered on, loud voices were heard, along with music and video-games. "Hey." said Abby. Kuki sat down beside her. Rachel was busy staring at a certain British bald boy. Fanny was rolling her eyes, and finishing her Science Homework. Abby looked at the girl's face. "You can't wait for the try-outs." said Abby coolly. Kuki squealed. "Yeah, it's a chance for me to show everyone what I'm made of. But Melanie won't let me in." said Kuki. Her voice trailed away sadly. "Well if she says no to ya, I'll personally give her another blooded nose." smiled Fanny. Kuki almost tear up, she hugged Fanny from behind. "You're such the nicest." grinned Kuki. Fanny smirked. "Thanks." Rachel began drooling. She hardly blinked. Nigel could feel her gaze, but he couldn't return it. It would be embarrassing for her. "Em, Rach you're sorta causing a waterfall in here." whispered Abby. Rachel snapped out of it, and blushed. Kuki handed her a tissue, Rachel quickly dabbed her mouth. The Oriental girl gazed out the window. The sun shone heavily through her eyes. She had to blink twice. A couple was walking down the sidewalk. Well, she thought it was a couple, they were holding hands. One girl, with blonde hair tied up in bunches. A boy wearing a brown hat, that seemed to belong in the Winter season. They both looked up towards the bus, as if they felt a pair of eyes staring. Their faces turned somewhat bitter. The girl held tears in her eyes, the boy held her close. Kuki quickly turned her face from the window. She didn't like to make people cry. Even though, she didn't even knew why or how she did it.

"OMG." said a girl near the front. Melanie had walked onto the bus. "Maybe she's got a new handbag." said Fanny. Melanie made her way gracefully and slowly up towards the back of the bus. She wore a sling around her arm, which had a cast around it. She growled at Kuki, for staring. Abby placed her face closer to Rachel and Fanny's. "Best day ever." she whispered. Rachel laughed, while Fanny smirked. Kuki stared at the boy, who 'loved' Melanie the most. Wally. She felt something, but she couldn't tell what. She wondered if he would be worrying about her all day, and even carrying some books for her. She turned from the couple, and faced the front. She didn't want any trouble.

The classes rolled by quickly, and soon it was lunch time. The try-outs were placed in Gym Hall 1. A few girls were stretching, and sipping some water. Ten guys were sitting in the stands, whistling at them. "Will you all leave. This is a cheerleading practice, not a strip fest." shouted Miss Pinkerton into the megaphone. A few strolled away, the rest stayed and continued to whistle. "First up, Crystal Baker." shouted Chloe. She was sitting with Melanie, Paige, Cora and Hannah at a long rectangle brown table. It was smooth, except from the giant bent in the side. Melanie tapped her pen, as the girl did cartwheels. She was alright for a amateur. "Next Suzie Cooper." shouted Hannah. A girl, with bright blue spectacles walked up. She almost jumped, when a few guys whistled, jokily. She did a few handstands, and a couple of cheers, but she was stopped half way through. "Abigail Lincoln." called Chloe. Abby strolled up to the table. She did the best flips, and dance moves ever. A few guys clapped and cheered. Miss Pinkerton was not happy at all. "Get out!" she screamed at them. They hurried down from their seats, and walked out of the gym. But they still stood at the doors, and stared in the windows. "Rachel McKenzie." said Chloe. Rachel danced with the pom-poms, and did a few cartwheels. She did great. "Francine Fulbright." quivered Cora. Francine did some great moves, flips and the splits. She was defiantly Cheerleading material. "Kuki Sanban." whispered Paige. She was clearly hoping Kuki didn't hear her cue. But unfortunately for Paige, she did. Melanie sneered at Kuki's outfit, a green t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts, with white trainers.

Kuki did a few dance moves, flips, cartwheels, handstands, splits and even swung on the ropes that were tied up for Gymnastics. When she came to a big finish, Paige, Cora, Chloe and Hannah were speechless. Melanie however crunched on her pen. "Brilliant! This is team spirit!" shouted Miss Pinkerton. She clapped, and a small tear fell from her eye. "Reminded me of when I was on the team." she said sadly. She wrote down Kuki's name, and turned towards Melanie. "You better put this girl on the team." she whispered, almost in a threat. Melanie growled at Kuki.

"And so without a further of do I would like to announce the team's new members. Crystal Baker, Julie Henderson, Rachel McKenzie, Francine Fulbright, and …. Kuki Sanban." announced Hannah. Melanie almost broke the pen. She couldn't handle this, she wanted to destroy this girl. Once and for all. Miss Pinkerton noticed the crazy look in Melanie's eyes. She whispered into her ear. "If you destroy this girl, wait until the Cheerleading championships, we need to win this year." Miss Pinkerton warned. Melanie jerked her head away. Ace, somehow hid in the shadows, crawled out from the seats. "I said all boys to leave." said Miss Pinkerton. She was sending death glares at him. He shivered. "Great job Kuki." smiled Ace. He kissed her on the cheek. A few girls cried, this was one of the coolest boys ever, kissing Kuki. Kuki sighed, and fainted onto the ground. Ace smirked. His hair swayed as he moved towards the door. "This will probably be the best day of her life." laughed Fanny. Abby nodded. "True to that." she chuckled.

"I can't believe that whore is on the team." shouted Melanie. All of the girls had left for their next class. Obviously Melanie had paid hers to not come to class at all. "I know, but to be honest she is the best we've seen since.. Well since you." said Cora. "That bitch will not be the same level is me. Not ever, and I don't care if she has a fucking dancing monkey, she will never be a level above me. Ever!" screamed Melanie. She grabbed hold of Cora and pushed her up against one of the lockers in the locker room. "Sorry Melanie." cried Cora. She released the poor girl, and she scampered away from her. "Lets go and freshen up." suggested Chloe nervously. Melanie nodded her head, as Hannah fanned her with a piece of paper.

Kuki slowly walked along the corridors. She had her school bag in hand, and was she heading towards the toilet. She went into a private cubicle, and began to change into her normal clothes. A clash was heard, and Kuki jumped. "Say your calming words." suggested Paige quickly. "Facials, handbags, high heels, vodka, dollars, Wally." said Melanie quietly. Cora edged her way out of the toilet, she had lots of practicing to do for her Chess competition, in the last period. "Wally brushing my hair, Wally staring into my eyes, telling me I'm beautiful." smiled Melanie. She turned to the mirror, and began to brush her hair. "Ruling the school, make-up, tans, Cheerleading…" began Melanie. She dropped her brush into the sink. "Cheerleading ruined, by the skanky Kooki. Kooki showing off in front of everyone. Everyone laughing at me, liking her, Wally leaves for her.. That stupid whore!" screamed Melanie. She punched one of the cubicle's doors. "Calm down. We'll get her back don't worry. She'll won't see it coming." chuckled Paige. Chloe high-fived her. Hannah smirked, shyly. A small clank was heard, and everyone stopped. "Did you hear that?" asked Hannah. Melanie turned to the cubicles. One of them was closed. "Someone is in here." said Melanie darkly. They banged opened the doors, until they came to the very last one which was next to the door. Kuki held her breath. She didn't want to be caught. She quietly shut the toilet seat, and sat on it, so her feet wouldn't touch the ground. She got out her phone, and began texting Abby quickly. "Hello little spy." said Chloe. She put her hand under the door, and tried to make a grab for anything that was moving inside. "You're going to have to leave soon." sneered Melanie. Kuki dumped her clothes into her bag quickly, and zipped it up. She took in some air. Another bang was heard, and another girl walked in. Kuki sighed a great relief, and opened the door quickly. She ducked, when Chloe's hands tried to grab her. She slid to her feet and sprinted for the door that was in sight. Melanie blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going?" growled Melanie. "Please I just want to get to my class." she pleaded. Melanie rolled her eyes. "Dork." she sneered. She tried to swipe at her, but only having one arm, Kuki ducked and went to the right. She went around her and ran out the door. The bell sounded, and students poured out the classes. _Thank god_, thought Kuki.

"Pretty." whistled a boy in the year above Kuki. She stared widely eye at him. That has been the tenth boy who's said that to her on the way to History. "Whoa mama." said another boy. She walked faster to her class. "That is disgusting." whispered a snobby girl. She looked oddly like Melanie, maybe she was a sister or a cousin. "What a whore." whispered another. Kuki held back her tears. For one thing she was not a whore. She entered the classroom, before anymore boys could say anything to her. Silent whispers and giggles were heard. Kuki's anxiously was getting the better of her.

Abby gazed at her locker. Kuki has obviously been late leaving her class. Kuki skidded around the corner, along with some other people who were pointing and laughing. "Hey girl." she said coolly, like she always does. "Hey." said Kuki sadly. "What's up?" asked Abby. "Nothing, it's just a few boys have been following me about." replied Kuki. She turned her back to Abby, to look inside her bag. "I see why." replied Abby. Fanny and Rachel came up beside Abby, and were almost laughing as well. "Kuki, you do know your knickers are showing." said Fanny. Kuki jumped, she turned to her black skirt. Her underwear were in fact tangled in with her skirt, that is why people were laughing. Her underwear was covered in koala bears, with pink frills around it all. She blushed heavily, and tried to fix it. But she was unsuccessful. Abby shook her head, and helped the poor girl. "So, what is this all about you being stuck with Melabeast and her crew?" asked Abby. The four of them walked along the corridors, and down near the exit. It was home-time, and thank god.

Kuki slowly walked along the street towards her house. She felt so worn out, being chased and laughed at, was a tough job. She yawned, and walked up the steps to her house. A red car was parked in the garage. "Uncle Fumito must be visiting." said Kuki grimly. She entered the house, and laughing was heard all around. Mushi was busy playing with Emi up in her room. Harou was playing cards with his father, and Kuki's father in the kitchen. She walked past the living room, and was about to go up the stairs, when she heard voices. "It's okay. I'm fine, I'm so glad to be back." said a voice. Kuki's heart almost skipped a beat. She dropped her bang, and ran into the living room. A girl with long black hair stood beside her mother. She held a suitcase and a passport in her hand. Kuki stood still. "Ai?" said Kuki, while her eyes weld up with tears. "Kuki!" shouted Ai. They both embraced each other. "I've missed you. I can't believe after three years they've released you." cried Kuki. "Well, they didn't really let me go. I sort of fought them off with my martial arts. Also if my friend, Kei had never stopped them, I would have never been able to escape." smiled Ai. They both sat down on the couch, and began discussing things they've missed over the three years.

_Note: Soon the past will be brought up, and all of you will become friends by then. Here's hoping Kuki's doesn't screw up her 'relationship' with lover boy in the mean time. _

_**OMG! It has taken me exactly 2-3 hours to do this damn chapter. If my art had never inspired me to do this, I don't think there would have been an update of this until next week, or maybe longer. **_

_**Anyway, Romantic One-shots will be updated maybe this week. It's 2:30 am and I am tired, so goodnight to you all. **_

_**From Littlemissfg.**_


	8. School Rumble

_**Chapter 8**_

_**School Rumble **_

Soft whispering was heard from Kuki's room. "They tortured me, since I helped a couple of children escape from their cells." Ai showed Kuki a long scar on her back. "With a candle, and a whip." replied Ai. Kuki whimpered. She suddenly turned to her back. "It's strange, I have the same scar on my back." she replied. Kuki lifted up her green pyjama's top. "Ouch." winced Ai. "Do you remember what did that?" she asked Kuki quickly. "Nope… But it's very strange, since you think I would remember something like that." replied Kuki, as she pulled down her top. Ai awkwardly shifted in her seat. "I've missed a lot of things haven't I?" said Ai sadly, while she stared out the window. The sun was shining, and there was no cloud in the sky. She noticed a couple she knew so well, yet they didn't know her. Sonya and Lee. Sonya had her blonde hair in the usual bunches, while Lee wore his usual hat. They seemed like their old selves, yet Ai knew they were older and different. "Yeah.. Even your mum's funeral." said Kuki grimly. A tear fell from her eyes. "I know, I wish I could've said goodbye to her properly." Ai weakly said. She sniffed as a old pain returned to her chest. "Girls breakfast!" called Kuki's father. He was busy sipping coffee, and reading the news paper. Ai turned towards Kuki and hugged her tightly. "Lets have a happy day today… Okay?" asked Ai. Kuki nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"So, are you excited to be going to high school?" asked Kuki's mother. She was sorting out her briefcase, while texting to her assistants. "Yeah, since I've never actually been to it before." replied Ai quickly. She shuffled in some of her cereal. Mushi tiredly yawn. "What a load of rubbish." she whispered. "Mushi!" both her parents said. "What?.. We all know she was never kidnapped." replied an outraged Mushi. "Of course she was! Don't be stupid!" shouted her mother. "I think you should leave for school the now." grumbled her father. Mushi sneered at her cousin and sister, and stumped towards the door. Her father shortly followed behind her.

The bus slowed down near the pavement. Kuki and Ai clambered on, with their schoolbags in hand. Lots of people began to stare at the new student on their bus, even Fanny couldn't help to sneak a peek. "Hey Kuki. Who is this?" asked Abby, as she removed her headphone from her right ear. "This is Ai, she is my cousin." replied Kuki, full of pride. Ai smiled, and took a seat in front of the group, as Kuki sat beside Abby. "So, where are you from?" asked Rachel. "Well Japan, same as Kuki, but I just arrived yesterday." said Ai. "Well, she was kidnapped and was taken back to Japan." whispered Kuki. "Really?" questioned Fanny. Ai shyly nodded. "You were the girl who was on the milk." replied Abby, while remembering. "How did you get away?" asked Rachel, while curiosity got the better of her. "Well, with help from a dear friend I was able to escape." replied Ai, softly. All three of them were impressed with Kuki's cousin. They continued to ask a few questions about Japan, and her stay at her kidnappers' headquarters. Conversation stopped, when Melanie the she-devil walked on. Her arm was still in a sling, but magically her cast was off over night. Melanie raised her head above everyone else's on the bus. She stopped when she saw Ai. "Who is that?" spat Melanie. Chloe and Paige stood beside her. "This is my cousin." said Kuki, while trying to hide in the background. "Ai Sanban, nice to meet you." smiled Ai, while shaking Melanie's hand. Melanie jumped, and screamed. "EW! It touched me!" she screamed. Paige, and Chloe got out the sanitizers, and began to cover Melanie's right hand. "Obviously you're that type of girl." Ai rolled her eyes. "What is that suppose to mean!" spat Melanie. "That you are a Blonde Bimbo, that has no ambition in life. The only thing that amuses you, is that you like to bully people and control the school." replied Ai smoothly. Everyone stared with open mouths at her. "Excuse me skank, I'm better than you." sneered Melanie. "Really?.. So sleeping around with various of boys, straightening your bright blonde hair, and wearing low-cut skirts which shows your undies, is better than me?… Okay, come back when you get brains." said Ai calmly, while pushing her off. Melanie scrunched up her fists. "She's not worth it." shouted Hannah, as Paige and Chloe dragged her to the back. "Ai.. Do you know what you've just done.." said Kuki full of nerves. Fanny however was ecstatic, she high-fived Ai, while Rachel and Abby were still staring at her.

The bell rang, and students flooded the corridor. It had been a long morning. "So, do you get where you're going?" asked Kuki. Ai nodded her head. Wally, and his friends walked by. Kuki rolled her eyes. Wally and Melanie were so alike, it was unrealistic. The boy, Jason Kirk looked up from the ground to meet Ai's eyes. He blushed, when he saw her gaze. He almost walked into a bin. Ai continued to gaze at him until he was out of sight. "Aw, my cousin found a boy who likes her on her first day." squealed Kuki. Ai rolled her eyes. "Says the person, who can't stop looking at the Wally." whispered Ai. "What did you say?" questioned Kuki. Ai shook her head at her cousin's being a air-head. She walked away from her, to go to her next class, which was unfortunately with Melanie's big snobby cousin, Zara.

Ai couldn't stop thinking about Jason. Ever since that faithful day, when she had to leave. She just couldn't believe that it's been so long.

"_They've came for you." said Jason. Ai began to cry. "I don't want to forget about you." she shouted, while embracing him into a hug. He patted her back. "It's going to be okay. We always find a way." he replied. The door banged open, and highly equipped K.N.D guards charged in. They aimed their guns at her. "If you make a move, we will be forced to shoot." said one of the commanders. Ai quivered. She was so scared. Jason took hold of her hand and nodded. Both of them were led out of the house into a aircraft. It whizzed through the air, once the door had been closed. _

_The Decommissioning room looked dull, and boring, and also frightening. Ai closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath. She stared down at the pink note in her hand: __**We will come for you. **__It read. She walked along side armed guards, and of course Numbuh 86, who was turning 13 next month. She nodded her head at Ai, but did not show emotion. Kuki cried her eyes out. She was heartbroken, Wally had to hug her to make her stop shaking. _

_Ai wiped away her tears, as she said her last goodbyes. She took in one last breath before sitting in the Decommissioning chamber. The machine was lowered down, and everyone watched as it got closer, and closer and until… click. The lights flickered off, and everyone who was still in the KND panicked. "Get the cruddy lights back on!" shouted Fanny. Ai giggled underneath her breath. A soft bump was heard, and a rope was looped around Ai's hand. She gripped onto it, as she climbed up to a safe haven. As the lights flickered on Ai was gone, and Fanny was furious. Her future self, and future Kuki had saved her life. Once she arrived into the future, it was her duty to go back to her own time, and run away to Japan, her birth place. She couldn't stay, even though she could've went into hiding with Jason, but she couldn't do that to him, for he had to stay. _

Ai took in some air, those years were the hardest. Forgetting her friends, family, and also forgetting her true love. She had to miss her mother's funeral because of the KND. Sometimes she wished she never joined up with the KND, but then she would have never met Jason, or Nigel or her other friends. Life wasn't always going to be easy, you just have to make it through it.

"That whore better watch her back!" demanded an outraged Melanie. She was still angry about this morning. "Who does she think she is, waltzing up in school, thinking she's the greatest, well she isn't!" screamed Melanie. Hannah dropped her eyeliner by accident. Paige and Chloe hurriedly brushed their hair. "Can't we get even?" asked Hannah bored. Chloe quickly nodded. "Let's." smiled Melanie. Paige clapped in glee. Melanie opened the bathroom door, and the boy Kyle stood near it. "How would you like to see my private underwear collection." grinned Melanie like a Cheshire cat. Kyle smirked.

"Can't we do anything about these lunches?" asked Rachel, while looking down at Meat Loaf. She did not want to know what was in there. "I'll try and get them to create new meals." replied Kuki. Rachel smiled. Fanny rolled her eyes. "I don't care as long as I get fed." she stated, while throwing her left-over's in the bin. "I think they should make it turkey on Thursdays, instead of this crap." said Ai. Abby nodded. "I prefer that, than this." she proclaimed, while pointing to her gruesome food. A loud clang was heard, and a tall guy stood up. "Who the hell threw that!" he demanded. A small boy awkwardly tiptoed away. "I know it was you, Billy!" shouted the tall boy. He grabbed Billy by the collar. "It was an accident, I swear. John grabbed my spoon, honest." he quivered. "Not good enough." replied the tall bully. "Leave him alone." demanded a small girl. She looked about thirteen. "How about get out of my way." demanded the bully. The door banged opened, and Mr Greyburn strolled in. Silence filled the room. The girls tiptoed out of the lunch hall.

"Poor guy." said Rachel, while feeling sorry for him. "Hiya gorgeous." smiled a boy. "Piss off Kyle." spat Fanny. "I wasn't talking to you, Carrot Top." he replied. Fanny growled at him. "Wanna come and get a soda after school?" he asked. "I'd rather stick my head in acid." said Ai. She flicked her hair from her eyes. "Fine by me." he said. He scooped her up, and put her over his shoulder. "Put me down you perv, or I will use force." shouted Ai. "What you gonna do?.. scream me to death?" he laughed at his own joke. "Don't cry to me when you're in pain." she stated. She kicked into his back, a loud crunch was heard. He fell to the floor in pain. Ai did a summersault in the air, and landed on the other side of him. "I warned you." she spat. She grabbed his shirt, and yanked his face towards hers. "Now tell me, who put you up to this?" she shouted in his face. He shook, and mumbled the words: _Melanie_. Ai left Kyle on the corridor, and the four girls stood in shock. "Wow, that was amazing." shouted Fanny. Ai blushed a little bit. "Thanks." she replied. All five of them left the scene, before teachers could ask what happened.

Kuki yawned as her Science teacher blabbed about bonds, and chemical properties. She turned to the back of the class, where Melanie and Wally were. She wished she had someone to care for her. She sighed, as she stared out the window.

Melanie however was furious. "That bitch just took her eyes off of me." Melanie whispered towards Chloe. "Just forget about her. She's nothing." replied Chloe quickly. She didn't want another detention from her Science teacher. "Her and her stupid cousin should just go back to wherever they came from." said a fumed Melanie. "Yeah, like China or something." said Paige, while buffing her nails. "It's actually Japan." said a voice. Melanie whipped her head around towards her boyfriend. Why was he defending her. "What?" she said, with shock. "She came from Japan, before she moved here." he replied. "How do you know that?" she asked quickly. "I have no idea.. I guessed." he replied, while blushing. Melanie gave him a long hard look, before turning back to her nails. She began to paint them again with a bright blue polish.

"Ai?" said a voice. Ai jumped, and twirled around. A girl with long brown hair in bunches, who had lots of freckles on her rosy cheeks, and wore braces was standing right behind her. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in years, since you left to go-.." began Crystal. Ai covered her mouth quickly, and looked about. "Shush! No one knows anything but you. And remember you're suppose to act like we've just met." whispered Ai. Crystal nodded, and gave Ai a quick hug, before Abby and Fanny came around the corner. "Hey, I see you've already met Crystal our yearbook editor, who does it with Rachel." smiled Abby. "Yeah, she was just showing me her photography, it's pretty sweet." smiled Ai. Crystal nodded. "Well anyway, nice meeting you Ai. We need to chat more often. Bye." waved Crystal. She skidded down the corridor, towards the main entrance, since it was the end of the day. "Well that was weird." stated Fanny. Suddenly noise erupted from outside. The three girls jumped, as hundreds of people ran from the corridors to the main entrance. Rachel sprinted down the corridor to the girls. She took in some air. "Melanie…. Kuki… Blood… Fight…" she said while catching her breath. Ai clenched her fists. She walked with an vengeance towards the exit. No way was a girl going to beat up her family. She already lost one, she couldn't lose another.

"Where is your big cousin now." sneered Melanie. Kuki was shaking. Her arms and stomach was bruised, while her lip was bleeding. "Stop it Mel." commanded Wally. He tried to pull her away. "No! This bitch had it coming since day one!" shouted Melanie. She began to punch at Kuki, as Paige emptied Kuki's school bag. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted a voice. Melanie looked up, and a grin appeared on her face. "Oh look. It's the new girl in school, coming to get slaughtered as well." laughed Melanie. Chloe, Hannah and Paige joined in along side her. "This is against my beliefs, but since you are bitches, I don't care anymore." replied Ai. Melanie laughed hysterically. Wally shook his head, and walked over to Kuki. "Are you alright?" he whispered. She held tears in her eyes. "No." she whispered, shakily. "What are you doing?!" shouted Melanie. She walked over to Wally, and stood in front of him. "Why are you talking to that bitch!" she screamed. Ai angrily stumped her way over. "Hey whore, I'm talking to you!" shouted Ai. She dragged Melanie by her hair away from her boyfriend. Melanie thrashed out, and began to punch her stomach. Ai laughed, as she let go of her hair, and she landed on the ground. "Why you little skank!" she shouted. She ran towards Ai, but she did a back flip and landed on top of the garbage bins. Melanie growled, and tried to make a grab for her, but she jumped and Melanie landed inside one of the bins. Hannah and Paige ran towards Ai, she ducked and both of them flew into the bins. Chloe grabbed hold of Ai's hair, but Ai kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain, and out of breath. Melanie jumped out of the bins, and was about to kick Ai in the back, when Fanny punched her on cheek. She yelped, and fell backwards beside the rest of her friends. "Good thing the garbage men are coming tomorrow." laughed Ai. Wally smirked, as he helped up Kuki. Ai took hold of Kuki's arms, while Abby got Kuki's school work and bag. Rachel immediately ushered the crowd away. "Thanks." whispered Kuki, as Wally tried to wake Melanie. Wally nodded, as the girls walked away.

"What happened to you?" laughed Mushi, as she and her boyfriend Sandy were playing King and Queen again. "Not now Mushi!" barked Ai, who looked furious. Mushi held up her hands and went to her bedroom. Ai sat Kuki down on her bed. She got out a cloth and a bowl of water, to clean up Kuki's wounds. "Somehow this is déjà vu." Kuki giggled softly, through tears. "Yeah." nodded Ai, while cleaning Kuki's lip. The blood drip into the water bowl, and Ai turned away. She didn't need to see more blood. As she finished Kuki's wounds, she took the bowl and cloth, and went down stairs. Her head was spinning, she couldn't take the pain.

"_Kei, I can't leave you behind!" screamed Ai. A boy, with brown hair, and hazel brown eyes turned towards her. "It's okay, I'll be right behind you." he smiled up at her. Tears were in her eyes, her heart was beating fast, ringing was in her ears. "I won't leave you! Not again!" she shouted. The clamber of feet were heard. Kei looked up at her again. "It's okay. I can move my leg. Go! Before they get you!" he shouted. Her eyes overflowed with tears. She sprinted away from Kei, and up towards a clearing. She didn't look back, it was too much for her. She knew what was going to happen, she wasn't stupid. As she ran down the sloping hill, a large bang was heard. She slipped a little, as the explosion went off. She turned and saw the secret cave, in the snow-covered mountain closed off by rumble. Nether her friend Kei, or the Seventh Sanctum came out alive. Her hands were covered in blood, Kei's blood. She can finally get away from here and back to friends and family. She can finally leave this nightmare, but it's going to take forever for her to forget. _

Kuki turned over in her pain. She was in so much pain. She walked slowly over to her cupboard to get her pyjamas. As she opened the door, a love-heart shaped necklace shone in the now-setting sun. "Ai?… Ai?" called Kuki, Ai had already gone down stairs. She wondered if this was her cousin's. She examined it. It looked somewhat familiar to her. She continued to stare at it, until a little green book with rainbow monkeys on it caught her eye. "Where did you come from?" she asked it, as if it could reply. She peered inside it, and was shocked to find her hand writing. _Kuki's Diary_. She skipped through the first pages, many were little notes, or tasks lists, but then a picture caught her eye. A picture of her with Abby when they were kids, and along side them were a fat boy with goggles, a boy who looked a lot like Wally, and a baldy boy with sun-glasses, who could be the new transfer student. _This doesn't make any sense!_, she demanded in her head. As she continued to read through the pages, many discussing villains, the KND, and of course Wally. "I don't remember any of this." stated Kuki out loud. She came to the very last page where a picture of her and Wally when they were about eleven or maybe even twelve. Kuki was holding a rose, and a box of chocolates, with a necklace around her neck. The same necklace she had in her hand right now. "Does this mean.. I was Wally's girlfriend?" said a shocked Kuki. She took a step back from the necklace and diary, and sat on the floor watching it. As if it was another being from a different planet.

_Note: Things don't make sense anymore. Too many complications, but soon you will remember!_

_**Holy chicken wings, I've haven't updated in ages! Sorry! Too much school work, and of course me being stuck in a world of writer block! I am watching A very Potter Musical! It's so funny! Anyway does anyone know who does the story - A Very KND Musical? I have forgotten, and when I type it in search on Fanfic, it doesn't show up! Please help me! I need to find it! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Just over 5 pages! The longest I've done since Can I love you again? chapters! Anyhow goodnight. x**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	9. Feelings

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Feelings **_

Rain drops splashed against the window. Footsteps were heard as the late students clattered along the corridors. "No running in the halls!" shouted Principal Greyburn. All of the students gulped, as they tried to slow down. "Don't be late either!" he shouted. The students stared at each other, there was no pleasing him. Coughs and sneezes echoed from the Nurse's room. She was taking temperatures, and making the secretary call the students' parents. "Did you hear?" asked Kuki. "What?" asked Fanny, while the boring History teacher began the lesson. "Half of the school has the flu." she replied. "Really? That many?.. Here's hoping Drilovsky gets it." Fanny replied. "Hey, that isn't really nice. I was hoping for you to have a nice hot cocoa… and choke on it." whispered Patton. "Why you little shit." began Fanny, when Abby stood on her foot. She yelped, and the teacher stared at the group. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Fulbright?" asked the teacher. Fanny sat in silence, as the class watched her. "Sorry Sir, it was my fault. I stood on her foot by mistake." lied Patton. "Very well, but next time you will be moved Patton. This is the sixth disturbance this week, _alone_." he sternly said. He began to write on the chalkboard yet again.

Chattering erupted into the corridors, students were moving from one class to the next. "Why did you do that!" snapped Fanny. She was holding Patton by the collar, up against a locker at the side where no one could see them. "Did what Fulbright?" he asked, while cocking an eyebrow up. He was good. Too good. "You know fine well! Why did you cover for me?" she asked. She gazed into his eyes. Being lost within the hazel brown colour. Her eyes withheld anger, tiredness, and the curiosity of a cat. "Because I might be a better person than you make me out to be." he whispered. Fanny blushed lightly, but she held onto his collar. "If you mind, I need to get to class." he calmly said. He took hold of her hand, but her grip was too tight. "Fanny… C'mon, I told you why I did it, now let me go." he said, while staring into her eyes. She blinked, as she realised that she was still holding onto him. She quickly let go of his collar, and took a step back. He grinned softly. "For a minute there, I thought I had to make you move." laughed Patton. His grin grew bigger, while he walked away from the locker. "Goodbye Redhead." he laughed. He softly kissed her cheek.

Like an Olympian runner, he sprinted down the corridor. Fanny stood still, while not believing for a minute what just happened. "Did he just… kiss my cheek?" she asked herself out loud. Her cheeks began to turn deep red.

"Miss Fulbright, you are twenty minutes late for your class. I hope you have an reasonable explanation to explain this." said Principal Greyburn. "Feel.. Sick." replied Fanny. She placed her hand over her stomach. "Well you better get to the Nurse then." he said sternly, as if he was a concerned Father. Fanny nodded. She slowly walked towards the Nurse's room, as if she was in a dream state. When the headmaster wasn't looking, she did a small dance around the corner. The strict headmaster smiled. "More like Love sick." he said, while tutting underneath his breath.

"Hey girls." smiled Ai. "Hey." they all replied. "What's up?" asked Ai. She sat down at the table near the back of the library. The librarian looked over towards them. Ai waved, while smiling. She stiffly walked away with a bundle of books in her hand. "She's becoming like a cow, ever since the old lady retired." stated Ai. Fanny nodded, while Kuki gasped. "Ai, that isn't very nice." she said softly. "I know, but it is the truth. The truth hurts Kuki." replied Ai. "You're beginning to sound like Drilovsky." snapped Fanny. Kuki smiled. "He's nice. He helped Fanny this morning in History." she replied. Fanny rolled her eyes. "He was the reason I got into trouble. Yeah he's real nice." Fanny said. "C'mon Fanny.. That wasn't what I saw earlier." grinned Ai. "What?" choked Fanny. "A certain somebody told me how you pushed Patton against a locker." laughed Ai. Abby coughed. "What?!" she shouted a little bit too loud. "Shush." said the librarian. Abby nodded her head. "Yeah, and Patton kissed her on the cheek." whispered Ai. "Really?" asked Rachel. She couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous. "That is so cute." smiled Kuki. "It's no one's business." grumbled Fanny. She got up out of her seat, and strolled over to a tall book shelf to change books. "I wonder what got her knickers in a twist." laughed Ai, in an Irish accent. The group irrupted in laughter. The librarian gave them another warning. The next one and they will be sent out. "None of their bloody business." mumbled Fanny. She was busy looking through the books finding the right one for her. "Snow white, boring…. Sleeping beauty, tiring… King Arthur and Merlin, not enough blood… Here is it.. Robin Hood." smiled Fanny. She took hold of the large green book. She was about to take it to the desk to take it out, when she noticed another hand was on it. She turned and almost fell backwards. "Patton." spat Fanny. "Hey, you actually said my first name." he grinned. "I saw this first." she said. "Oh really…" he said. He touched her cheek, the one he kissed earlier, making sure she was looking into his eyes. "It's still warm." he said. Fanny shook her head. She snapped his hand away. "Thanks." she said, while taking the book with her. He was still grinning. "What are you grinning at, Drilovsky?" she asked him. "The last name again?.. Really?" he said. He laughed, as he took another book. A bright red one. Fanny began to blush even more. How could he do this to her.. She was stronger than this.

"Earth to Kuki.." said Abby coolly. Kuki snapped out of her trance. "What is it?" she asked, while turning her head to her best friend. "If you continue to stare, he'll think you're stalking him." Abby replied. Kuki blushed lightly. "Doesn't she already do that?" questioned Fanny. The girls laughed at their friend's despair. "Ha ha, very funny." Kuki rolled her eyes. She bit into her corn on the cob.

Wally was busy chatting with his friends to notice the stares from girls that weren't his girlfriend. "That girl is staring again." whispered Jason. Ai, the girl he really liked, kept looking in his direction. "I don't know what's her problem." grumbled Wally. He turned in his seat, as his back was turned, Hoagie stole Wally's hotdog.

Kuki felt eyes on the back of her. "Wonder boy is staring at you." whispered Abby. She was playing a videogame on her portable game boy. Kuki gulped and turned around. She smiled, when she saw Wally's face. He was about to swear at her, until he noticed the small corn lodged in her teeth. He began to chuckle as he turned back to his friends. "She's more stupid than she looks." he chuckled. Kuki was confused. "He's laughing at something." she said. Rachel rose her eyebrows. "No wonder, a piece of corn is stuck in your teeth." Rachel replied. Kuki blushed heavily, and tried extremely hard to get it out. "Stupid corn." she said frustrated. "Corn atlas why are you so damn evil." proclaimed Ai in an Shakespeare voice. "Practicing for the school's play, Ai?" said Rachel. Ai nodded her head, and began to recite a _very_ long poem.

A swift movement of the mop and the floor was dry. Mr Hanks, the Janitor was swiping the rain up from the floors. He scratched his grey moustache. His square-rimmed glasses shone in the tungsten bulbs. He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Joe you're needed in the boys' lavatory." called a voice. Mr Hanks picked up the radio. "Copy that." he replied. He rolled his eyes at the command. "The boys' bathroom again!" Mr Hanks shook angrily. He placed a wet sign on the floor and left with a bucket and a mop. Yet again has a pipe been blocked in the toilet. Those boys…

The bell rang, like an unanswered telephone. Students flooded the corridor, many were excited as it was near the end of the day. "The volume of a sphere is-…" began Kuki as she opened her locker. "You'll do fine. Don't worry." smiled Abby. "Yeah, you'll be the highest in the class." grinned Ai. She gave Kuki a quick hug, while she left to go to her class. "It's all in your head, Kuki. They're right you'll do fine." recited Kuki out loud. Kuki locked her locker, and stared down at her maths notes. Almost everyone was in all of their classes. Kuki gulped. She sprinted down the corridors to her maths classroom, hoping she'll get there on time. ***Bash*** The world comes to an complete stand still. "Sorry." said a very apologetic Kuki. "It's okay-.." said a voice. He soon realised who he was speaking with. "Watch where you're going, bird brain." sneered Wally. Kuki stood up quickly, her necklace banged off her neck. Wally gazed up at the jewellery, he has seen this before. "Where did you get it from?" he asked quickly, without thought. Kuki blushed and sprinted away from him to her class, she wasn't going to be late for an important test because of him. "You didn't answer my question!" he shouted. He got up from the floor and made his way slowly to class. But on the way a certain Principal stopped him. "Late again I see, Mr Beatles." said Principal Greyburn. Chills spread up Wally's spine. Oh, how he hated that man's dull voice.

_**A very later Merry Christmas! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, have been ill with the flu and busy with homework. You won't believe what my teachers have made me do over the Christmas holiday. And I haven't started it yet… and to make matters worst, I go back on the 7**__**th**__** of January. Oops. Anyway I must go, really tired and it's nearly four o'clock in the morning. I hope you have a great 2013, if I don't update Romantic One-shots before the new year! Almost three years I've known Fanfic for… And I'm still on Kids Next Door Fiction. Goodbye x**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	10. A Heart of Gold

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A Heart of Gold**_

The darkened sky with bright stars as torches, lit the way for many travellers within hundreds of years. The three wise men, the Shepherds, Mary and Joseph with their donkey, and of course many other star-gazers followed the stars.

The stars danced a path towards a tree house. "What the hell?" said a voice. The stars twinkled brighter and brighter, until they suddenly stopped. "Okay, okay I'm moving." shouted the voice. He got up from the grass and walked towards the large tree house. He stood outside the house, which had a tree growing out of it, with a tree house on top of the tree. Surely someone would ask questions when seeing a tree sprouting out of the roof. "This looks so familiar." said the boy outside of the house. As he stepped on the newly-cut grass, a loud scream was heard from behind. "Don't stand on the garden!" screamed a girl. She fell to the ground, with blood all over her hands. "Holy shit! Are you okay?" asked the boy. "Don't be stupid, course I'm alright!" she shouted back, even though her face was flat on the ground. "Do you need any help getting up?" he asked. "No! I don't need your help!" she spat. She rolled onto her front, and stood up slowly. Her nose was slightly broken. The boy stared at her nose, as if he was waiting for it to fall off. The girl looked down at her nose. She twisted it back in, without a scream. The boy was almost stepping into the garden again, when the girl grabbed him. "You're not allowed here, Wally." she said. Wally stared at her, wondering how she knew his name. "How did you-.." he began. "I know a lot about you. You have a little brother called Joey, your dad works two to three jobs so you won't all go hungry. Your mother has just lost her father to cancer. I know all of your life. I even know more than you." she replied. She picked up a small pebble from the ground. She skipped it off a nearby tree, which landed into a bin, which displeased a certain black alleyway tabby cat. "What do you mean?" he asked, as lightning struck down on the large hill. "Remember that day you woke up on the Moon, and then in your house. Well I know why." giggled the girl. Her hair was very peculiar, for one half was black and the other was blonde. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail with a pink and yellow ribbon tied around it. She had bright blue eyes, with a tint of green. "Tell me." Wally commanded. The girl winced. "You have to catch me first." she laughed hysterically. She jumped on a metal scooter, she pushed her foot onto ground to make it go faster. Wally watched as his only chance of knowing scooted away. "Wait!" he shouted. He looked about the place searching for a mobile vehicle. A bright pink tricycle sat on the pavement. Wally stared down at it. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked it. "Your mama." it replied. He almost fell to the ground. "Did you just speak?" he asked, while picking it up from the ground. "No." it replied. "I'm a bloody tricycle, of course I don't speak." it replied. Wally rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he replied. He began to cycle up the hill, behind the girl.

"Please tell!" shouted Wally, behind the girl. "Nope.. Only if you catch me." she shouted. Wally rode faster than before. He almost on her tail, when her scooter magically changed into a motorbike. "Really!" he screamed over the engine. She laughed, while she skidded around the corners. Wally cycled with enthusiasm around the corners, he almost fell off the bike. She laughed when she noticed his slight wiggle. "Isn't this just fun." she giggled. "Hell no." he replied, with no breath. "You're such a party pooper, dad!" she shouted. Wally looked at her confused. "I'm not your dad!" he shouted back. She slapped her head, for her mistake. Why did she just shout that out. It was suppose to be a secret. "But you are. I am your daughters in the future." she replied. She continued going fast. She did not want to tell him straight away, otherwise the fun would go out of it. "What?" he asked confused. "I'm the daughters of Wally Coby Beatles and K-…" she began, when her motorbike suddenly came to a sudden stop. A small scream was heard, and the girl fell onto the grass of a garden. Wally slowed down, and stopped beside the girl. A figure was cowering near the crushed up motorbike. "Are you alright?" he asked her, while shaking her shoulders. "Happens all the time." said the girl. She smiled, with blood on her lips. "We need to get you to a hospital…Help me get her up." commanded Wally towards the figure. He could hear sobbing. "What's your problem?" he half asked, half shouted. "I'm sorry." said a small female voice. "Wait a minute… You're the reason she stopped, weren't you!" he shouted. The girl shook her head. "It's okay. You caught me." she said, while spitting blood onto the grass. Wally turned back to the injured girl. He knelt beside her. "Take this.. It belongs to the girl. She is the key to everything." she said softly. Her breaths began to become faster. Wally stared down at the necklace. It looked quite familiar. "Wait a minute.." he began. He spun around, and the standing girl's face began to change. It turned into non-other than Kuki. "You!…But why her!" he shouted. Kuki's tears rolled down her face. "I waited for you! You said you will love me forever!" she screamed. "But this does not make sense! And when did I say that to you?" he said, with a hint of confusion in his voice. "You're paths will cross again, as it did in the past. You use to be best friends, and even lovers. Well not lovers, more like crushes, but you Wally you asked her-…" the girl began, when her last breath was taken out from her. The blood dried up from the grass and returned to her mouth. Her skin became tight, and wrinkly. Her body was crumbling, and disappearing. "Don't leave me!" he shouted at the dust. The wind blew and the dust flew across the dark sky. "You!" he shouted. He grabbed hold of Kuki's shoulders. "Why have you done this to me!" he demanded. She placed her hand on her heart. "You use to love me Wally Beatles. What happened?.. Was I not good enough for you, or was I not as good as _Melanie_." spat Kuki, with venom. Her tears turned into bright red blood. Wally took a step back. "Why do I not remember?" he asked. "They did it to us.. The higher up ones.. The ones who think we are not loyal anymore." she replied. Her fingers began to crust and crumble. The houses were falling down on their owners. Pavements and roads cracked and spread apart. "Please! Tell me who!" he pleaded. No response. The whole town was falling to pieces, and it was all of his fault. "I want to know." he cried into his hands. The wind whistled. A couple of cars began to move and fall down the large gaping holes in the roads. The necklace lay in his hands. He held it close to his heart. "Please tell me." he cried. The wind continued to blow, but with a different tune. "_KND_" it said. "What?" asked Wally. "_They did it_." the wind whispered. The ground underneath Wally became to unstable. He stood up and tried to jumped onto another piece of land. But he was too late. He slipped into the dark abyss. What horrors would be waiting for him down…

Wally shot up from his bed. His forehead was covered in sweat, and his ears were pounding from the sound of his beating heart. "What the fuck?" whispered Wally. He looked down. In his hands was the love-heart necklace. He gasped suddenly. "Time to wake up Wally!" called his mother. He gaped at the necklace. How the hell did it got here. A pair of grey eyes peered into the window. Her plan had worked.

Birds chirped as they flew to their young. "Mum! Have you seen my necklace?" Kuki shouted. She was throwing jumpers, hoodies and tops all over the room. She couldn't find her necklace. "Maybe it's in your drawer, or the washing machine." replied her mother. The door banged opened. Ai walked into the hall, taking off her trainers. "How was training?" asked Mushi. "Fun." said a breathless Ai. She hurriedly ran to the toilet, to have a nice warm shower. "Ai have you seen-.." began Kuki, before Ai got into the toilet. "No." replied Ai sharply. The door banged shut, and Ai quickly got into the shower. Kuki sadly walked down the stairs, she was wearing her usual black leggings with a long green top, except today she was wearing a black hair-band. "You look lovely." smiled her mother. Kuki beamed. "Thank you mum." she said, while grabbing a piece of toast. "C'mon, or you'll be late." said her mother. She handed Kuki her school bag, and pushed her towards the door. Kuki smiled and put her bag over her shoulders, she kissed her mother goodbye as she head out of the door. "Why can't you be more like Kuki." her mother said. Mushi wrinkled her nose. "Who wants to be a loser." she laughed, as Sandy came to the door for her.

"What's the matter with ya?" asked Fanny, when she noticed Kuki's expression. "I lost a necklace." said a very gloomy Kuki. "Maybe it'll turn up soon." smiled Rachel. She was holding hands with her new boyfriend… Wait for it… Nigel Uno. (For three months now) Nigel pulled his sunglasses down, his light blue eyes shone in the cheap light bulbs from the ceiling. "What did this necklace look like?" he asked, while trying to conjure up an image. "It has a silver chain, with a red love heart. Someone special gave it to me." whispered Kuki. "And who is that?" questioned Abby, a little curious. "Oh… just an old friend." smiled Kuki. Nigel smiled. "Is he…. Blonde?" Nigel asked. Kuki blushed heavily and looked back down at her lunch. "It is! Who is it?" asked Fanny. "No one you know." laughed Kuki. Nigel rolled his eyes a little bit. "Anyway, I must get to cheerleading practice, since I missed it yesterday because of the meeting." Kuki said quickly. She dumped her rubbish in the bin, and walked, a very fast pace, to the gym hall.

"Beatles keep your head in the game!" screamed the coach. Who was non-other than Mr J Harper. Wally was getting beat in the ring. His opponent was Patton. "I thought you said you were ready to fight." said Patton, when he threw a punch. Wally missed, and ducked down. "I know I have things on my mind." he replied. "Stop the yapping, and start hitting. I wanna see blood all over this boxing mat. Wally threw some punches, one caught Patton's nose. His nose began to bleed and drip all over the mat. "There's your blood." said Wally. He pulled off his gloves and climbed out of the ring. "Hey Beatles! You're not finished yet." cried the coach. Wally continued to walk to the changing room. Wally stripped to his pants. He was sweating. Some cold fresh water and soap will sort that out.

"One-two-three and four." said Kuki. She was practicing the new routine Melanie was making her do. She about to do a summersault, when a loud bang was heard. The door of the Changing rooms had been opened. Wally walked out. "Oh.. Sorry." he said quickly. He walked towards the door, when a thought came into his head. "Do you remember me?" he asked. Kuki stared at him, as she stretched. "I don't know who you are." she replied. But deep down she knew she saw his face somewhere. "It's just someone told me… We use to be best friends." he replied. She cocked her eyebrow up. "I don't think I've eve been your friend in my life. You're too… Jerky." she said. She turned back to the CD player to change the song. "Well, I said that to her.. But she just laughed." Wally pulled his bag up over his shoulder. He stared down at the necklace in his hand. It glistened in the sun, and the cheap old light bulbs. "What's that?" Kuki quickly strode over to Wally. "Is that.. My necklace?" she asked, while gaping. "Yeah. I found it.. Near your locker. You must have dropped it there yesterday. Here." he said quickly. She held out her hand. He placed it there. "Thank you." she smiled. Wally nodded his head and left. Maybe, he wasn't all that bad after all.

_**It's my birthday today! Happy birthday to me. Anyway typing this out fast, as I have to get to school Chat to you later.**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	11. An Alien Encounter

_**Chapter 11**_

_**An alien encounter**_

Rain splattered the wind-shields, and windows. The engine was cut off, and the invisible vehicle came to a halt. It stopped beside a very lard tree house. A knock could be heard from the upstairs doors. "Hello, Yevena." grinned Nigel. The Supreme Leader of the Galactic Kids Next Door was at _his door_. "Hey.. we have the machines you asked for." Yelena said as she removed a long hair from her face, as her sister Vevina handed Nigel a crate. "This is going to be good." smiled Ai. She cracked opened the box. "Remember no joy-riding! Strictly business." commanded Vevina. "Yes Sir." said Nigel, while saluting. Ai on the other hand grunted. She had a brilliant idea in her mind, and no one was going to change it. "We mean it Ai!" commanded Yevena. Ai nodded her head and begun to set-up the machines. Nigel took out the instruction manual. The girls shook their heads and left towards their spaceship.

They know what not to do?.. Right?.. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, how much damage could they do within five hours?…

"Happy birthday!" shouted four voices. A yawn escaped from the teen's mouth. "Sorry." said a certain raven-haired girl. "Well.. Are you going to blow out your candles or what?" asked Abby. Ai, Rachel, and Fanny both nodded their heads. They all had bought Kuki a small cake with candles all around it. "Of course." giggled Kuki. She blew out the candles, and the girls clapped. "Now for a slice!" proclaimed Fanny. Ai high-fived the girl. As the girls cut into the cake, the bell rang. They all pouted. "Abby guesses it will last until Lunch." Abby said. Kuki nodded, but Fanny and Ai couldn't last long. Soon they'll become hungry, and have drool dripping from their mouths. "Can't we have a small bit the now?" asked Ai impatiently. "No." said Rachel sternly. Abby placed tin-foil over the cake, and placed it into the locker. "Well I have cheer practice, since Melanie doesn't believe I'm good enough." said Kuki, as she banged her locker closed. "That is so unfair. She needs to get her priorities straight." demanded Rachel. "I'll give her another blooded nose, if ya want?" asked Fanny. She was already pulling up her sleeves. "No, it's fine… Anyway you'll be suspended for a week… again." replied Kuki. She said goodbye to her friends and left for her class.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Melanie, as she held onto Wally's stiff arm. "Just didn't get enough sleep last night." he replied sharply. Melanie rolled her eyes. "Well, get to bed early!" she snapped. Patton jumped a little, as if automatically. Wally pulled his arm away from Melanie. Melanie stormed away in the opposite direction, with her 'crew'. "Girls." grumbled Wally. He grumpily walked towards his next class. Girls were not his forte. Hoagie chuckled underneath his breath, he knew their relationship wouldn't be all fun and games. Nigel strolled past the boys. They both stared at each other. "What's wrong?" called Hoagie after Nigel. Nigel waved his right hand to them, while carrying files. "Chat later." he shouted. That guy was truly strange. "I wonder what he is up to?" wondered Jason. The boys entered their English classroom. The female teacher rolled her eyes at them. "Late again, I see… As usual." she muttered.

Clatter was heard from the canteen. Knives and forks banged and chipped the bowls and plates. The dinner ladies glared at anyone who would asked for something different. "This is why I have a pack lunch." smiled Rachel. She looked at the disgusting meal. Abby stuck her fork into the meal, it stuck into the meal like glue. All three of them stared down at it. "I'm guessing, I'll be eating when I get home." stated Fanny, while Abby ate her dessert. Kuki strolled over to their table and took her usual seat, near the window. "Where's Ai?" asked Rachel, as she peered around Kuki. "She's helping Crystal with something." replied Kuki. Kuki stared down at her friends' meals. She gave a apologetic look to them. "They said the meals weren't their priority at the moment." Kuki said. They all sadly nodded their heads. They took twenty minutes to eat their meals, but those long minutes were like hell. The school has always made savings on the school meals, no wonder lots of teens were becoming ill. Kuki said goodbye to her friends, so she could practice her routine.

Wally punched the bag. The purple shiner was leaving his eye from the last match. He couldn't understand the dream he had a year ago. What did it meant, Kuki was the key?.. But the same dream happened last night, but with a twist, her cousin was there too. "So, then I told her to fuck off-.." began Melanie, when she noticed her boyfriend wasn't listening. "I know you're boxing, but why are you not listening to me?" she said, with anger in her voice. No one ignored her. He did not answer. "Why are you being like this?" asked Melanie. Her face turned to a frown. Wally shook his head. "Because I have lots of shit on my mind." he said sharply. Melanie took a step back. "Be like that!" she shouted. She stayed in the gym hall, even though she was angry with him. She smiled, when he missed the bag. "I know why you're being like this." grinned Melanie like a Cheshire cat. She stood up from the bleachers and strolled over to him. "You're stressed out." she said softly in his ear. She massaged his shoulders. He quickly grabbed hold of her hands and whirled around. "I'm not stressed-.." he began. Melanie had covered his lips with hers. The door banged open, with a thud. The couple jumped, as if it was a teacher. "GET AWAY FROM MY WALLY!" shouted Kuki. She held tears in her eyes. The upset girl ran from the hall. Wally launched forward, but Melanie stopped him. She stared at his eyes. His left eye held a tear. Was that tear for Kuki?.. Did he really feel sorry for her?

Kuki didn't want to be in the school for much longer, it hurt so much. She ran out the building, and headed straight for her house. She ran in and slammed the door. Her parents were at work so they wouldn't know. She sat in her room, and started wondering why on earth did she do that.

_Thank god its Friday, then I won't see him until Monday_, thought Kuki. Or so she thought….She cried in her bedroom, until she heard her door bell rung. She ran down the stairs, while trying to rub her eyes. She opened the door to find Abby, with Rachel and Fanny. She asked them to take a seat, while she got them some ginger beer. They all sat on the couch quietly, until Abby spoke first. "What happened?.. We came by to watch you cheer, but you weren't there." she asked. "I ran back home crying, that's what happened." she said, while sniffing. "But why?" asked Fanny. "It's because I saw Wally and Melanie in the gym. You know kissing." she said sadly. "But you see them do that all the time, but you don't run home, and cry." said Abby. "I don't know why, but it felt different this time, and anyway I couldn't face them, after what I done." replied Kuki. "Don't tell me you slapped him." said Rachel, while hoping her friend didn't do the most stupid thing ever. "No. I shouted, 'GET AWAY FROM MY WALLY!' This has got to be the most embarrassing thing ever." said Kuki, while sipping her Ginger beer. "Nope the most embarrassing thing for you, was when Ace kissed you, and then you fainted." said Rachel.

"No, her most embarrassing thing was, when she had a bit of corn stuck in her teeth, and she smiled at Wally, while he burst out laughing." "No, Abby has a good one. The most embarrassing thing was, when she came out of the changing room, with a bit of her skirt tucked into her underwear. And every boy whistled at her for a week, every time she walked by." said Abby, while remembering the day. "Hello, I'm still in the room here. If you want to make a book about how many embarrassing things I've done. Then be my guess. But can you at least wait until I've left the room." said Kuki, while getting up to get another Ginger Beer.

"Hey girl, you don't know it yet. But we already made a book about your hmm mishaps. We're on book two, so please give us some fresh ideas." said Abby, while chuckling. "What a way to spend your birthday cooped up in here. Crying, and we didn't even give you a piece of cake." said Rachel softly. She brushed Kuki's cheek, to dry the tears away. "Let's do some karaoke." smiled Rachel. Fanny groaned, as Abby grinned. Everyone knew she was a good singer. They were so going to get beaten. "That sounds like fun." grinned Kuki.

As the night drew nearer Kuki felt deeply tired. Her day was harder than other days, even on her birthday. Maybe there really was someone out there out to get her.

Kuki's POV

I opened my eyes, to find myself sitting on a couch in a strange sitting room. The walls were wooden, and there was a large tree in the middle of the room. I looked right into T.V screen. (turned off) My reflection was very scary, because I looked like I was a ten year old **again**! I was wearing my old, long green t-shirt, (which was always two sizes too big) with my old black leggings, and my black and white sneakers. I walked out the sitting room, to find a short, blonde hair boy, standing outside the toilet. "Hey Numbuh Five hurry up!" he said, while banging the door.

_The short boy looked really familiar_, I thought. He turned his head, to look the way of my direction. "Hey Numbuh Three." he said. "Me?" I asked in confusion. (I got a real big shock, when I heard my voice) "Yes you. Who else would I be talking to?" he asked, (with his Australian accent, it was so cute) while a dark coloured girl came from the toilet. (the person the boy called Numbuh Five)The girl looked familiar too. She had long black/brown hair, which was in a pleat, with a red hat on top of her head. She was smiling at me. Then it came to me in a flash. I knew who she was...She was none-other than a ten year old Abby.I now looked more closely at the boy. (who came out the toilet) I looked more closely to his green eyes. They looked like small emeralds on his face. Who else had those eyes...

I thought for about a minute when I realised who he was... He was a cute ten year old **Wally!** (with different clothes) He hasn't really changed that much.

I was now backing out of the room, (I felt really awkward) when I bumped into a fat boy. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown kind of baggy trousers. He was also wearing a sort of pilot's helmet on his head along with a pair of goggles.

"Hey Numbuh Three. Where are you going? We have to get to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S right **now**!" he said, while pushing me to the stairs. "Hey don't push so hard!" I shouted. "And why am I getting pushed, by someone who I don't know?" I said angrily. They all stared at me, like I was a crazy monkey on a rampage.

"Kuki, are you feeling okay? We've known each other for like two years now." he said worriedly. I looked more closely at his face. He does seem more familiar, now that I mention it. I was trying to think, when I was pushed into a weird looking bus thing. I took a seat beside the exit. (so if anything happens I could jump out) I was trying to think again, about the boy's face, when someone bumped into me. (which made me jump) "Sorry Numbuh Three." said Wally. (a.k.a Numbuh Four) "It's alright." I said, while blushing. "Why has your face turned red?" he asked. **Shit! What am I going to say. **"Emm... my face isn't red." I replied. (what a dump thing to say) "Yes it is." he said, while strapping into a seat next to me. "No it isn't!" I shouted back. "Yes it is!" he shouted back. "No it's not!" I shouted once more. "Will you two be QUIET!" shouted a bald ten year old, with black sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, with grey shorts, and black sneakers. It didn't take long before I knew who he was. He was of course Nigel Uno.

And then it struck me again. The fat kid, was Wally's other best friend, Hoagie Gilligan. (I was freaking out now!) This was obviously a dream… But why is Nigel, Hoagie, Wally and Abby, here at the same place, at the same time. I do understand why Abby, and Wally were here, but Nigel and Hoagie was just a bit creepy.

I awoke from my dream. I sat up from my bed, while wiping the cold sweat from my face. I turned to the mirror, to make sure I was still a sixteen year old girl. And lucky enough I still was….I got out of my bed, and went down stairs to the kitchen, to get a glass of cold water.

Today has not been my day.

_**TA, DA! I have completed this chapter. Well done me… Anyway must dash, I have school in the morning. (It's one o'clock here!) Please review, I would like to hear your opinions, last chapter next. I can't believe it took me a year and a month to complete this story. Anyway next chapter will be up soon. This story is a prequel to Can I love you again?**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	12. A Quick Escape

_**Chapter 12 **_

_**A Quick Escape**_

A loud thump was heard. The table had been kicked, and had fallen onto the wooden floor. Wally sat up, bolt up right up against his bed head-rest. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He had _the _dream again. The same one he has had all week. Chills spread up his spine, as he recalled his dream.

He awakes inside his best friend's, Nigel's tree house. He notices himself in a strange looking bedroom, that had a wrestling/boxing mat for a bed. Younger versions of his friends, and some.. Enemies would appear about the place. The people that appear look around eleven or twelve. Hoagie is in the kitchen stuffing his face usual. Nigel is in another room, speaking to a machine in the centre of room. Abby Lincoln pops up once in awhile, listening to her music. She always wears that red cap in his dreams. Shivers crawled up his arms. Kuki Sanban would always be sitting on the couch eating a lollipop. She even looked cute when she was a kid. He would always have a panic-attack, and instantly his feet brought him to the toilet. Kuki would always be waiting for him outside the door. She always smiled and laughed, and greet him. Wally would always blush, she always had that effect on him. After talking to her, he would instantly wake up with shakes. Why did this keep happening to him.

Wally grabbed two slices of toast on his way out of the door. His mother called for him to come back, but he did not listen. He had lots of things on his mind, he had to clear them away. The questions that were bugging him, he had to clear them all away. He chewed the toast on his way down the block. The fresh air would do him good, after all the house was turning into the Sun because of Summer temperatures.

The ducks quacked as visitors threw the crumbs of bread into the pond. Children giggled as they played tig, and other exciting games at the play-park. Parents sighed a great relief, as they relaxed in the baking hot Sun. Wally lay down on the grass, beside a old Apple tree. The leaves sheltered him from the hot blaze of the Sun. He closed his eyes, as the sounds of the world entered his ears. A young puppy barking merrily. A few chirps from a blue-tit bird. Children and parents queuing at a Ice-cream van. He took in a large amount of air. He felt at ease and relaxed at the park. All of his troubles would always leave him.

As Wally began to drop into a very deep sleep, his mobile phone rang. He jumped, as he pulled it out of his pocket. He clicked the phone button to see who was calling him. _Melanie_. He wasn't in the mood for her long drowning talks. He clicked her off, and went back to sleep. He was enjoying his time, he didn't want it to be ruined by her.

Wally yawned as the time passed. He felt refreshed and relax. A voice made him hunch his shoulders up. "What you doing Beatles?" it said. Wally grumbled. "Ace piss off." Wally really wasn't in the mood for him. For some strange reason he's always hated this _kid_. "Don't need to get barbaric towards me." laughed Ace. Wally turned towards him. "If you know what's good for ya, ya leave." roared Wally. Ace smirked. "Yes, I must be going. Got places to go, and Kuki to see." winked Ace. Wally stood up from the grass. He flexed his knuckles. Ace took this as a warning. "See ya lover boy." Ace blew him a kiss. He chuckled his way down the path towards his house. The boy left the angry teen standing on the grass.

A hand grabbed Wally's shoulder. He jumped. He grabbed hold of the hand and twisted the stranger's arm. "Ow!" said a voice. Wally rolled his eyes. He knew fine well who that voice belonged to. "Hoagie." grumbled Wally. He let go of Hoagie's arm, which felt numb. "Sorry." smiled Hoagie. Wally smirked. "So, what are you doing out here?" asked Wally. "Thinking." he replied. As he pulled out a chilidog from his pocket. Wally shook his head at his best friend. "What?.. In times like this I have to eat." replied Hoagie, he munched on his desired food. "Anyway.. Why are you here?" Hoagie spat, chilli sprayed everywhere. Wally wiped his face, the chilidog obviously attacked him first. "I had to think about a dream.. well a nightmare." Wally said. The pair began to walk over to the pond. "Snap." smiled Hoagie. "Really?" Wally asked surprised. "Yeah. It was frightening. It was about my dad, and somehow Abby appeared in it too." replied Hoagie. He licked his lips, as the hot flavours remained there. "She was crying some strange reason. She also hated me.. For whatever reason." Hoagie said sadly. "Mine involved all of us, Nigel, Abby, Kuki and even you." Wally replied. "Really?.. Even me." weakly smiled Hoagie. "It scared the shit out of me." whispered Wally. A few parents gave him the _glare_, because he swore at a public place. "But I bet you enjoyed having Kuki there." winked Hoagie. Wally blushed lightly. He laughed softly. "What is up with you two, anyway?" Hoagie asked. Wally stopped laughing. "Nothing.. Just that I've realised that I've been a dick to everyone." Wally whispered. Hoagie chuckled. "Mate, you've been like that for ages." replied Hoagie. Wally glared at him. He bum-bashed him closer to the pond. Hoagie lost his footing and slipped into the pool of mud. The ducks quacked furiously at him. He stood up with the water flowing out of his dark blue shorts. Wally was almost on the ground laughing. "You suit the wet look." he said through laughs. Hoagie chuckled. He grabbed hold of Wally's hand and dragged him into the water. Wally did not look amused. Hoagie ran towards his house, while Wally chased after him. Both of them were more frightened of the angry swans and ducks that were gaining on them. The boys made a quick escape.

With new clothes, that were thankfully dry, the pair relaxed in Hoagie's garage. His old tricycle sat in the back, with all of it's glory. "Didn't you have a pink bike at one point?" asked Wally. Hoagie stared at him. "How did you know?" he asked, while cocking his eyebrows up. "I have no idea." laughed Wally. They both stared at each other, as the catchy music was playing in the background. "Hello boys." smiled Mrs Gilligan. She handed them a tray of cookies. "You know I haven't seen your little friends, since you were thirteen." said Mrs Gilligan sadly. "And here I was hoping for you to hook up with that girl." she said. "What do you mean, Mum?" asked Hoagie. She stared at the box, that marked memories. "Do you not remember them?.. You were best friends with them three. You use to play about the neighbourhood, claiming you were the _KNF_ or something like that." she replied. It was the same name in his dream. He remembered the wind warning him."_KND… They did it." _it said. Wally shook his head. "The _KN_.. What?." Hoagie asked confused. "I don't know.. Anyway you use to play with them all time. You even told me you had a crush on one of them.." She scratched her head, as she tried to remember the girl's name. "Who Mrs Gilligan?" asked Wally. He was going to use this as blackmail, also just out of curiosity. "Angela?.. No, that wasn't it.. It's either Amelia or Abby, or something like that." she replied. Hoagie almost fainted. He was best friends with Abby Lincoln.. "You mean.. Abby Lincoln?" he asked, while trying to get his head around everything. "Yes, she and a Japanese girl, with a bald kid use to play here." she replied. "Really?" they both said surprisingly. "Yeah, if you don't believe me look at the albums." Mrs Gilligan pointed to the box she stared at earlier. She smiled at the boys, then walked back into the house. She had to get the dinner on.

"This is so weird." Hoagie was staring at a photo of Abby and him. Wally on the other hand was blushing at a photo of Kuki kissing Wally. The young him looked like he was squirming. "Do you remember them?" questioned Wally. "Nope.. Not even a scratch.." replied Hoagie. He looked over Wally's shoulder at the photo. He giggled in his ear, like a little nursery kid. "Wally and Kuki up a tree.. Doing something they shouldn't be-.." he began singing, when Wally clasped his hands over his mouth. "If Melanie founds out, that her enemy was my ex girlfriend, she'll cut off my balls, then have Kuki executed." whispered Wally. The pair stared outside, waiting for a demon-like figure to attack them both. They continued their memory search for the rest of the day, until both of their phones rang. A text from Nigel was read: _Come to my house at five. _It was like the bald Brit was commanding them, like a leader. As if he was a leader..

The boys stood tiredly outside their friend's house. "How long does it take to answer your front door!" barked Wally angrily. He wanted to figure out, why his head and heart was hurting, every time _that_ girl was mentioned. He constantly rang the door bell. Still no answer. "Let's go." suggested Hoagie. "Yeah he's being a prick." replied Wally. As they began to walk away, four figures appeared in the sunlight. It was Kuki Sanban and her friends, except missing one… Ai, her cousin. Nigel popped out of his garage. Hoagie jumped. As the girls drew nearer, the bald teen cleared his throat. "So I can see everyone is here, so can you wait here for a moment please." Nigel said, while walking into his house.

Everyone was quiet for about five minutes, while Nigel beckoned them into his house. They all walked in. He told everyone to head upstairs, while he got 'refreshments' from the kitchen. Everyone listened and headed upstairs, while trying to think what was going on. They stopped at the very top, where they saw a huge tree house. They all waited for their mystery man who was getting 'refreshments'. It was five minutes, when Nigel finally reached up with them. He found them all sitting on the floor.

"What are you guys doing? We haven't got to the tree house yet." he said, with a weird looking cell-phone in his hand. They all stood up and continued walking. They almost got to the last step, when Nigel told them all to stop. He quickly ran in front of everyone, and went into the tree house before everyone else. About three minutes later, and Nigel opened the door, and let everyone in.

The tree house looked old, and unused. It looked like no one lived inside for years. He told everyone to sit down on the black couch, while he went into a different room.

"So… Did he tell you why we are all here?" asked Wally. "No, he just asked us to come and meet him here." replied Abby. They all continued to stay quiet, until Nigel came back through the room, with Ai, Kuki's cousin, she was wearing all black, and she had a kind of wireless ear piece in her ear. She waved at Kuki, while she returned it with a open mouth. "Why are you here Ai?" asked Kuki, as stared up at the girl. "Excuse me, am I not allowed to stand inside a tree house?" smiled Ai. "Yes, but not at your cousin's friend's tree house. Considering you told me you didn't like Nigel." she said, while getting up and staring down her cousin. Ai cleared her throat awkwardly. "So is everyone ready to go through?" asked Ai, while laughing at their confused faces.

"Ready for what?" asked Wally, while trying to think what could be so important.

"You will see." replied Ai, while leading them to the top of the tree house.

They reached at the top, while Ai was whispering to Nigel.

"Right everyone line up, while we get this baby landed." shouted Ai, while making sure everyone was in a straight line. "And what is the baby that is to get landed?" asked Rachel. "You'll see." said Ai, once again. About two minutes later, they realised what was going to land. A large flying vehicle landed softly, right beside them. "Everyone get in." shouted Ai, over the noise of the vehicle. Everyone didn't ask any questions, they were all memorized of the flying thing they were getting into. They all sat down at seats that were all sitting in a long straight line. They buckled into the seats, with the seat belts, while looking around the vehicle they were in.

"Right no one is to ask questions, until we land safely on the ground, so no one can distract the driver." said Ai, to the six stunned teenagers.

They landed safely, like Ai said, but they almost knocked someone down. They didn't know where they were. The place looked like a big tree house, but there was no surroundings, it was sitting on it's own, it felt like they were on a different _planet._

"Welcome to the _TND_ Moon base, and to let you know _TND_ stands for Teenagers Next door." said Ai, while walking along beside Nigel.

"Did you say _Moon base_?" asked Fanny.

"Yes of course, what else did I say?" asked Ai, while she was greeted by passer bys.

"You mean we're on the _**Moon**_?" asked Hoagie.

"Well yeah, that's why it's called _Moon base__**.**_" replied Ai, while she was handed a sheet of paper, from a boy teenager. Wait a minute.. Wasn't that.. Jason! Jason Kirk the boy who Ai had a crush on for months on end. She blushed when he smiled at her.

"_**Jason**__**?**__**"**_asked Wally, while Jason quickly scurried away. He had obviously obtained his memory back.. Somehow. "Onwards then." she said, as she cleared her throat yet again. Kuki giggled at her cousin's bright red face.

They continued to walk until they reached a sort of lab. All of them stared at it in amazement, (except from Nigel and Ai) they walked through the double doors, to find geeky teenagers, standing with clipboards, and white cloaks on. They all turned to smile at the people who came into their lab.

"Hello, Numbuh one, thanks for bringing them here." said a geek with braces and glasses, while saluting to Nigel. "Anything to help TND." said Nigel or Numbuh one, he saluted back."Emm why are we here?" asked Kuki, who came out of her shyness.

"We have to do some tests on you, and you have to regain your memories." replied a boy with ginger hair, with braces. "And why do we need to regain our memories?" asked Hoagie, who was looking at giant plane sitting in the other side of the lab.

"You'll find out sooner or later." replied the ginger hair boy.

He beckoned them to follow him, while he went into a cupboard. He gave each of the seven teenagers a set of white colour clothes with white trainers. They all looked down at them in a confused look.

"Please change into these clothes, and shoes that I've provided you, and you may change in the toilets, that are located to your right." said the ginger hair boy, while pointing to the toilets.

They all did what they were told and went to the toilets. They came out the toilets about five minutes later, looking like ghosts with all of the white, they were wearing. "Right may you please sit on the seats, that are on the other side of this glass." said a geeky teenager, with a stupid hair-cut. They all sat on the seats, which was in a shape of a 'O'. Abby sat beside Hoagie, as Fanny sat beside her and Rachel. Wally sat on the other side of Hoagie, and Kuki was in between Wally and Rachel. They all noticed that Nigel wasn't with them, he was busy talking to Ai, and the geeky boy from before. "Hey, why isn't Nigel sitting here with us?" asked Wally. "He never lost his memory." replied Ai, while turning a dial round. "Why didn't he lose his…-" Wally was interrupted, when Kuki grabbed his hand. He was about to turn around to tell her off, but something in his mind made him stop. For some weird reason he liked it, and he didn't want her to stop doing it. He was braising himself for the machine that had some how sat in front of them, without realising it. He was stunned, when a toilet plunger, was pulling at his face. He couldn't breath for a spilt moment he thought he was going to die, when he opened his eyes, to see himself as a ten year old. He looked at his old self. _This is so freaky, _thought Wally. He saw Kuki as a ten year old as well, she was kissing him, while he blushed. It was just like his dream, except more realistic. He closed his eyes, and reopened them to find himself, sitting in the seats with Kuki, who was still holding his hand, while she saw herself as a ten year old too. About five minutes later, everyone could remember their childhood, and who they were friends with and who they disliked and hated.

"So I see everyone can remember everything now." said Ai, while letting their seat belts undone.

Everyone looked at each other, they haven't felt like this, since they were thirteen. They all smiled at each other, until Kuki who was about to give Wally a hug remembered something.

"So, what were you saying, Wally. Oh yeah I remember now, what did you call me, a airhead!" shouted Kuki, while rolling her sleeves up, and getting ready to punch him. "That was when I couldn't remember you, Kuki please. And you're the one who spread the roomer that I was gay!" he shouted back at Kuki. "I was mad at you for going out with the biggest slut of the school!" shouted Kuki, while punching Wally on his left arm. "What about you, little miss, oh Ace you're so handsome, you're so cute!" replied Wally. "I was trying to get you jealous, you idiot!" shouted Kuki.

"Oh crud, we should have waited until everyone was out the room." said Ai, while putting her fingers in her ears. "Well at least I have a sense of humour." said Wally furiously. "Excuse me, what does that have to do with this?" asked Kuki. "Because you were nearly crying, when I put frogs in your school bag." said Wally, while looking into her eyes. "That was you! YOU ARSSHOLE!" shouted Kuki, while running out the room in tears. "Look what you've done now. Ohh!" said Abby, while running after her best friend.

"Why did you do that? Ye Stupid Boy." said Fanny, while punching his arm.

"Looks like you've just blown it with your girlfriend." said Hoagie, while twirling around on a chair, with wheels.

"What do you mean by girlfriend?" asked Wally, while looking at his best friend.

"Well just before you got decommissioned, you said that you loved her, and you asked her out, and she said yes, so actually you've been cheating on her with Melanie, and she hasn't realised it until now." said Hoagie.

Wally thought about it, then he remembered.

_Flashback _

_It was a rainy day, and the seven children, who were now teenagers, were about to get decommissioned. Kuki was sitting crying on a seat, while Abby was holding Hoagie__'__s hand, while they sat beside each other. Wally was sitting beside Kuki, while holding her in his arms and trying to tell her it was going to be okay, while he stroke her long black hair._

"_Kuki, I have to tell you something, before we forget about each other.__"__ said Wally, while Kuki looked up with her sad eyes. _

"_I love you, Kuki, and I__'__ve always have. And now that we__'__re going to get decommissioned, and I won__'__t remember you, and I__'__ve always wanted to tell you, but I haven__'__t got the guts until now. So Kuki, will you go out with me?__"__ said Wally, while looking into her eyes._

"_Yes I will.__"__ replied Kuki, while kissing him on his lips. He kissed her back, while they both hugged each other. They both started crying, when they said goodbye to their friends, and then to each other. They strapped their selves in, while they were all crying. They all braised their selves, while the machine sat in front of them. They all closed their eyes, while they forgot everything that had just happened, and up until they joined the KND. It was five minutes later, when they got out of their seats.__"__Who are you?__"__ asked Kuki to Wally. __"__I__'__m Wally Beatles. And who are you?__"__ asked Wally to Kuki. __"__I__'__m Kuki Sanban, nice to meet you.__"__ she said, while shaking his hand._

_End of Flashback_

It struck him like lightening. He knew deep down that their first meeting was more than just a get-together. He knew somehow that when he was going out with Melanie, that he was crushing someone else's soul and heart. If only he knew.. If only he could've remember Kuki sooner. If only…

He blinked, he had just realised that he was staring into space. He turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. He walked straight outside the girl's toilet, to try and win back the heart of his true-love. **Kuki Sanban**.

_**YAY! Finally finished! Well now I can relax for a couple of days, and go back to the romantic one-shots, the story is becoming dusty inside my documents. Today has been full of laughs, cries and other emotions. First I opened my eyes to the world in the morning with tears, because of my weird dream about these two guys who set me alight because I threw something at a guy's face. (in my defence he was being an asshole) Anyway two hours I watched Warm Bodies, it's such a great movie even though it reminded me of Twilight, except more laughs and mushy stuff. (That made me cry and laugh at the same time.) Also I have a driving lesson tomorrow, so I am nervous learning about round abouts, I hate them! Stupid round, circular objects in the middle of a road!**_

_**Anyway goodnight, and have a great day tomorrow reviews. Life is short, get out and see the world, make something of your life. Be free and happy!**_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_

_Extra Note:_

_Just realised that the bits I've taken from my story Can I love you again?, had a few mistakes, so I tweaked it to sound more sense. Sorry for any confusion. _


End file.
